desafio champions sendokai
by soniasc94
Summary: un viaje intergalactico donde solo vale la victoria en el sendokai. Zak, Cloe, Kiet, Fenzy y Lon deberan luchar a muerte cada partido.
1. Chapter 1

Desafio champions sendokai.

Para los que no conocéis esta serie, es una producción española creada a partir de la cabecera de las retrasmisiones de los partidos de la Champions en televisión española, que este año como sabéis el Madrid ha ganado la décima.

Esta serie trata de promover el compañerismo, el juego limpio, el trabajo en equipo, el esfuerzo y eso lo transmiten muy bien Zak, Cloe, Kiet y Fenzy, que ser unos chicos incomprendidos socialmente ya que los deportes no eran su fuerte a verdaderos guerreros sendokai.

El sendokai es un torneo similar a la competición de la champions, pero a nivel intergaláctico. Cada partido será vital para poder salvar a la tierra de la invasión de los zorns.

La serie cuenta con 2 temporadas de 26 capítulos de 12 minutos cada uno. La 1ª está finalizada en España y falta saber cuándo estrenaran la segunda, la cual tiene los 10 primeros capítulos ya en portugués.

En esta segunda temporada aparece un nuevo guerrero sendokai, Lon, un chico incomprendido, solitario, amante de la música, que se gana el cariño de los chicos, especialmente el de Cloe. Riñe a menudo con Zak, ya que él está enamorado de ella, de hecho al final de la temporada se confiesan mutuamente lo que sienten. En la segunda algunas citas fallidas pondrán a prueba lo que sienten sobre todo por parte de Cloe que comenzara a interesarse por el chico nuevo, aunque sigue queriendo a Zak pero no sabemos si es que él no le presta la atención debida, pero ya la ha dejado plantada alguna que otra vez, una justificada porque tiene que cuidar de su hermana pequeña, al menos ahí la llama para decírselo y le pide disculpas y otra la que desata la caja de los truenos, por lo menos hasta la fecha, ya que no está la temporada completa.

Una vez más, como siempre, quiero ir mas allá, igual que hago con Angel's friends.

Capítulo 1: el torneo y la vida real.

**Zak: -éramos los peores y ahora somos mundialmente reconocidos por todo el multiverso. De ser algo inútil a ser grandes. Nos hacía felices dejarnos la vida en el campo, debíamos hacerlo si queríamos salvar a la tierra de la invasión de los Zorn. Esto si cabe nos había unido a todos mucho más. Éramos algo infranqueable. Fenzy, era la más veloz de todos, con lo pequeña que es, digamos en estatura era la más veloz. Su motivación es su padre allá donde este. Kiet, mi mejor amigo. Mi compañero de fatigas. El más fuerte. Yo era el líder, y luego… luego esta ella… Cloe. Menos mal que llegue justo a tiempo antes de que una eleccion equivocada le costara la vida. Debía encontrar su motivación para activar el destello nun- sen. Ella era la persona en la que confiaba, de otra manera diferente, hasta el punto de que ella es mi motivación, la persona que me ha hecho ser como soy. Ahora temía que la estaba perdiendo. Después de que los dos confesáramos gustarnos mutuamente, ya que para ella también soy su motivación, mis continuos fallos, fueran míos o no, y la aparición de Lon, quizás le estaban haciendo replantearse sus sentimientos hacia mí. Fue el peor fallo de mi vida. ¿Cómo se me ocurre? La deje sola… y… después… la encuentro con él. Nuestra relación se enfriaba, de hecho no pudimos combinar nuestros poderes al parecer por no estar tan cerca como pensábamos-**

**Lon: ¿te gustó?**

**Cloe: ¿el qué?**

**Lon: el disco, que va a ser.**

**Cloe: ah… eso… pues veras… tampoco es que me haya dado demasiado tiempo pero algo sí.**

**Lon: supongo que te gustara.**

**Zak: ¿sabéis? Aburrís a las moscas.**

**Kiet: tío…**

**Fenzy: ya sabes que cuando se pone así…**

**Cloe: no creo que haya hecho nada malo.**

**Lon: no, tranquila.**

**Zak: bueno, creo que ya he tenido bastante.**

**Lon: sí, creo que es tarde, nos vemos. Adiós.**

**Cloe: a-dios. Jejeje.**

**Fenzy: tía… que roja estas.**

**Zak: lo importante de todo esto es que se está cargando el grupo y hasta nosotros que somos los verdaderos guerreros nos vamos a perder. Hubiera sido mejor que cada uno hubiera seguido por su lado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo.**

**Cloe: Zak, no sabes lo que dices, y si el grupo se está destruyendo quizás es culpa mia, yo fui la que…**

**Kiet: tú no tienes nada que ver.**

**Zak: en realidad tiene razón. Quisimos ayudarle.**

**Fenzy: por fin lo entiendes.**

**Cloe: en serio, si necesitas hablar conmigo por algo es mejor que lo aclaremos, ¿no te parece?**

**Zak: ahora estas con eso. Te recuerdo que eres tú la que no responde mis llamadas.**

**Cloe: tal vez porque estoy harta de promesas vacías.**

**Kiet: supongo que tenemos que irnos.**

**Fenzy: esto es cosa vuestra.**

**Cloe: no tenéis que…**

**Zak: es inútil.**

**Cloe: al menos si tenemos algo que aclarar que sea ahora o nunca. No sé qué te pasa últimamente pero… no se no te reconozco. No te voy a echar la culpa de que un dia no pudieras venir, te agradezco que me llamaras, eso lo entiendo, pero no sé qué paso el otro dia.**

**Zak: que ni si quiera me acorde.**

**Cloe: ¿Qué?**

**Zak: que si, que sí, es verdad, soy lo más idiota que has conocido.**

**Cloe: ¿Por qué? A santo de qué viene todo esto, estuve una hora tirada y solo eres capaz de decirme que se te olvidó. Si no tienes tiempo es mejor que no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.**

**Zak: sí que tenía tiempo, y sí que es imperdonable, pero…**

**Cloe: no me sirve. Y no te has dignado a decirme nada.**

**Zak: fui a tu casa pero no estabas.**

**Cloe: si no llega a ser por Lon… yo… allí seguiría.**

**Zak: ¿y que hizo el eh?**

**Cloe: estar conmigo, ¿te parece poco? Lo que tú no has hecho. Ya no sé si es que…**

**Zak: está claro que he sido idiota, pero…**

**Cloe: no necesito que me digas nada los hechos hablan por sí solos.**

**Zak: supongo que entonces tus motivaciones habrán cambiado.**

**Cloe: no, si no, no estaría aquí. Lo que pasa es que no sé qué es lo que quiero por eso la combinación no salió bien. Pero eso realmente qué más da.**

**Zak: no, no da igual.**

**Cloe: sí que da igual. Yo he destruido al grupo, y tú con tus malditos celos…**

**Zak: tú no has hecho nada. Entiendo lo que sientes.**

**Cloe: seguro.**

**Zak: vamos, va. Debo confesarte que os vi.**

**Cloe: pues no pasó nada.**

**Zak: ¿ah no? Pues tú estabas demasiado receptiva.**

**Cloe: que hago se lo rechazo. No puedo hacer eso. No te entiendo de verdad, no sé qué te pasa. No piensas con la cabeza. Así no vamos a ninguna parte.**

**Zak: no único que pasa es que no soportaría perderte y menos por mis tonterías.**

**Cloe:-esas palabras fueron para mí un puñal-**

**Zak: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Cloe: nada. Debo irme.**

**Zak: espera, te acompaño, no quiero que vayas sola.**

**Cloe: ¿ahora de que vas, de novio galán? Olvídame quieres.**

**Zak: pues… en serio no me hagas esto.**

**Cloe: no me lo hagas a mí. Juega con otra como hiciste conmigo si es lo que te gusta.**

**Zak: no te equivoques.**

**Cloe: vas a tener que esforzarte si quieres recuperarme. Aun soy recuperable. Por lo menos para el bien del equipo para el bien del torneo.**

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Desafio champions sendokai: cap 2: ir o no ir

Cloe:-Lon me había invitado a un concierto. La música era su pasión, como la mía. Y zak otra vez me propuso ir al cine. No estaba enfadada con el pero no se porque últimamente estaba tan raro. Se le olvidaba que quedábamos. ¿que debía hacer?-

Fenzy: tia que mustia estas.

Cloe: que va

Fenzy: a mi no me engañas.

Cloe: esta bien.

Fenzy: sabia yo que a mi no me podías engañar.

Cloe: verás... tanto Zak como Lon me invitaron a quedar.

Fenzy: ¿ los dos?

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: que solicitada.

Cloe: no se que hacer.

Fenzy: yo que se tu sabrás. El que mas te guste.

Cloe: ese es el problema.

Fenzy: no se eso ya eres tu.

Lon: ¡Cloe!

Cloe: hola.

Lon: ¿ vendras esta tarde?

Cloe: pues...

Lon: bueno me haria mucha ilusión. Después de todo no se encuentra a alguien tan afin a ti y seria una pena.

Cloe: ya. Te llamaré después.

Lon: genial.

Zak: en serio no quiero perderla.

Kiet: lo se. Porque no le dices que no solo la quieres.

Zak: lo se pero es que ahora todo es complicado. Además ella... ya ha quedado con el y seguro que el no falla como yo. Le conozco.

Kiet: pero ella te quiere.

Zak: pero eso no es suficiente.

Kiet: curratelo. O por lo menos si ella te quiere volverá.

Zak: pero tampoco voy a dejar que el haga lo que quiera con ella.

Kiet: cierto.

Zak: no puedo perderla. Odio que el se le acerque. Me ha quitado mis poderes y ahora también quiere... quitarme a Cloe.

Kiet: hazle ver a cloe quien es mejor.

Zak: ya. Mucho tengo que hacer pero de puede hacer.

Cloe: hola chicos.

Zak: Cloe.

Cloe: ¿que pasa zak?

Zak: nada.

Cloe: es por...

Zak: si.

Cloe: me gustaría ir contigo al cine pero me sabe fatal decirle que no.

Zak: entiendo.

Cloe: lo siento. Seguramente ya habra otro dia que podamos quedar.

Zak: lo dices en serio.

Cloe: si.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: eres alguien verdaderamente especial para mi.

Zak: vaya... yo...

Cloe: tranquilo. Eso lo hacen los amigos.

Zak: si jeje.

Cloe: los verdaderos amigos no abandonan.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: solo espero que al final se cumpla.

Zak: esta vez te prometo que se cumplira.

Cloe: eso espero.

Zak: sabes gracias por darme otra oportunidad.

Cloe: solo te lo estoy diciendo.

Zak: jeje genial.

Cloe: si.

Zak: espero que lo pases bien.

Cloe: gracias. -ya en casa seguia pensando que hacer. Si ir con zak o con lon. Me apetece el concierto pero... tambien me gustaría estar con zak de una vez por todas. Decidi ir al concierto-

Lon: al final te has decidido a venir.

Cloe: si.

Lon: la verdad es que estas preciosa.

Cloe: bueno...

Lon: si en serio.

Cloe: es normal. También tengo ropa de este tipo.

Lon: genial. Zak se pierde muchas cosas.

Cloe: en fin.

Lon: es tan...

Cloe: entiendo que como lider del equipo esta pensando en como vencer a sigmodius.

Lon: no esta actuando como un auténtico hakuru. Eso esta bien pero a la hora de la verdad...

Cloe: es verdad que esta raro pero... el sabe lo que hace.

Lon: seguro. Bueno es aquí. Espero que te guste.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: Cloe seguro que ha ido con el.

Kiet: no habrá sabido decirle que no.

Fenzy: supongo. Espero que tarde o temprano se solucionen las cosas. Tenemos que estar unidos si queremos ganar el torneo y destruir a sigmodius.

Zak: si. Pero desde que el llegó...

Kiet: no creo que...

Zak: me lo ha querido quitar todo desde el principio. Pero le demostrare que yo soy el auténtico hakuru.

Cloe:-cada vez más pensaba en zak. Sólo en zak. A veces veia incluso en la sala a zak. Pero el no estaba. Queria huir de alli- oye...

Lon: dime.

Cloe: estoy demasiado agobiada. Me voy a ir en serio.

Lon: ¿ahora?

Cloe: si.

Lon: te acompaño.

Cloe: no. Tranquilo.

Lon: esta bien. Pero antes...

Cloe: -intento besarme y me aparte- que haces, quita.-me fui. Quería estar con las personas que verdaderamente me importan Fenzy, Kiet y claro, Zak-

Fenzy: ¡Cloe!

Zak: donde.

Fenzy: alli.

Zak: ¿Cloe? Que te pasa. Y que haces asi vestida.

Cloe: al final accedi a ir con el pero me agobie.

Zak: ibamos a quedarnos todos aquí a dormir en casa, ¿te apetece?

Cloe: mucho.

Zak: genial. Estas alterada, ¿estas bien?

Cloe: si.

Zak: ¿seguro?

Cloe: si. A parte de que... intentó... besarme...

Zak: ¿que?

Cloe: no lo ha hecho. Me fui.

Zak: menos mal.

Cloe: y eso que estáis aquí.

Kiet: concentrándonos.

Fenzy: para ganar el torneo y destruir a sigmodius.

Cloe: me gusta.

Zak: y para vencer necesitamos estar juntos.

Fenzy: y entonces... ¿Lon?

Zak: esto es privado. Aquí invito a mis amigos. El solo es alguien que nos ayuda en los combates.

Kiet: genial.

Zak: supongo que a mi casa entra quien yo digo.

Cloe: faltaría más. Zak yo... se que no deberia haber ido.

Zak: no pasa nada. No te puedo obligar a que no lo hagas. En parte esto es culpa mia.

Cloe: no digas tonterias. A partir de ahora se acabaron las tonterias.

Zak: cierto.

Cloe: zak, me he ido porque pensaba más en ti cuando estaba alli que en el.

Zak: ¿no estas enfadada conmigo?

Cloe: no después de todo. Supongo que es porque confio plenamente en ti. Y que confio en que no me falles.

Zak: tranquila a partir de ahora intentare estar mas atento. Y sabes que lo siento. Y...

Cloe: ¿si?

Zak: espero ser un buen lider para el grupo.

Cloe: lo eres.

Zak: supongo que con un equipo especial a mi lado es mejor todavía.

Fenzy: desde luego.

Kiet: si.

Zak: los auténticos guerreros sendokai vuelven a la carga.


	3. Chapter 3

Desafío champions sendokai: capítulo 3: ¿por fin algo más que amistad?

Cloe: de verdad no sabéis lo mal que lo he pasado.

Zak: no pienses en eso ahora. Estabas asustada. Es normal que cuando alguien hace algo que tú no quieres… y sobre todo besarte… es…

Cloe: al menos no me llego a besar. Siento rechazar tu invitación.

Zak: olvídalo. Es normal que quisieras probar otras cosas.

Kiet: claro y por eso ha venido corriendo hasta aquí.

Fenzy: siento discrepar pero a veces las mujeres nos sentimos amenazadas por tios que no tienen dos dedos de frente.

Cloe: en eso tienes razón. El no me conoce. No sabe que es lo que quiero. A veces es como… si eres interesante porque tenemos cosas en común, pero es demasiado soso.

Zak: a las tías lo que os gusta son los chicos malos, ¿verdad?-puse cara de malo seductor para arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos eran preciosos sobre todo cuando tenían un brillo especial- ves… pero supongo que también os gustan los chicos divertidos.

Cloe: sí. Cierto. ¿Me conoces eh?

Zak: más que el seguro. Oye… estaba pensando… en que podíamos… retomar lo de…

Cloe: ¿si?

Zak: ya sabes… lo del cine.

Cloe: claro cuando quieras. Y que no se te olvide por favor.

Zak: con tal de que no te vayas con Lon…

Cloe: jajaja, ¿estas celoso Zak?

Zak: no.

Fenzy: ya claro. No lo puedes ni ver a menos que estes tu pegado a Cloe.

Kiet: que nos conocemos. Oye… podíamos poner una peli, asi… vais calentando…

Zak: muy gracioso.

Cloe: por mi vale, pero que no sea…

Zak: ¿de miedo?

Cloe: en serio pretendes ver…

Zak: no se la que tu quieras… pero aquí… me apunto.

Cloe: mientras no sean de esas de sangre…

Fenzy: que dices esas son las mejores.

Cloe: si tú lo dices…

Fenzy: pues claro.

Cloe: lo digo porque mi estómago es demasiado delicado.

Zak: tampoco vamos a hacer que lo pase mal.

Fenzy: pero de miedo extremo si por favor.

Kiet:-mire a Fenzy y le dije- tú lo que quieres es que ella saque sus sentimientos a relucir verdad.

Fenzy: es mi amiga. Sé que esta colada por él, y si no porque iba a venir corriendo y va con la camisetita de puntillitas para que a él le de celos por si otros la miran o solo para babear él. Solo le dejaría comerle los morros a Zak.

Kiet: evidente. En realidad ella esta noche esta…

Fenzy: que lastima que Zak no estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias.

Kiet: solo te digo una cosa. No quiero que Lon les haga daño.

Fenzy: nunca fue buen compañero. Siempre quiere quitarle a los demás lo suyo.

Cloe: ¿la ponéis?

Zak: por lo menos aunque no sea en el cine…

Cloe: jajaja, ya pero no se esto no es lo mismo.

Zak: ¿Por qué?

Cloe: porque yo voy a estar contigo.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: a solas.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: ¿no sabes pronunciar otra palabra que no sea "claro" cuando te hablo?

Zak: tranquila princesa.

Cloe: vaya nadie me había llamado asi.

Zak: las princesas no llevan corona.

Cloe: ¿ah no?

Zak: no.

Cloe: pero yo…

Zak: tranquila tu eres muchas cosas.

Cloe: ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Zak: pues…

Fenzy: bueno, ¿listos?

Kiet: sí.

Zak: cuando quieras.

Cloe: vamos allá.

Zak:-tenia a Cloe a mi lado. Mi respiración estaba muy acelerada. Sobre todo porque ella… no la había visto así de bonita nunca. Ya era bonita antes pero… sus curvas se insinuaban a través de las transparencias de su camiseta. Se había desarrollado durante este último verano. Ya no era tan plana y eso le hacía aún más hermosa-

Cloe: ¡no!

Zak: ¿estás bien?

Cloe: sí.

Fenzy: guau que emoción Cloe, te está gustando eh.

Cloe: que graciosos estamos hoy.

Zak: tranquilas.

Cloe: -de repente me tape otra vez los ojos y gire fuertemente la cabeza y le di a Zak- perdóname.

Zak: tranquila, si no pasa nada.

Cloe: no es que…

Zak: Cloe, ¿estás bien?

Cloe: si, si, tranquilo.

Zak: está bien. Si necesitas algo… yo…

Cloe: no te preocupes.-le di un beso en la mejilla y me acurruque en su hombro. El enrojeció a mas no poder- tranquilo Zak, que puedes provocar un incendio.

Zak: el incendio ya me lo estás provocando a mí.

Cloe: tranquilo Zak, que los amigos hacen estas cosas.

Zak: ya claro, los amigos.

Cloe: supongo que es mejor eso que nada.

Zak: ya había escuchado eso.

Cloe: aplícate el cuento chatín.

Zak: ¿Por qué has dejado a Lon plantado?

Cloe: ¿quieres que vuelva con él?

Zak: no. Solo quiero saber porque te fuiste.

Cloe: porque me di cuenta de muchas cosas cuando estaba con él.

Zak: ¿Qué cosas?

Cloe: que me faltaba alguien.

Zak: ¿ah sí quién?

Cloe: un chico rubito muy mono.

Zak: ¿y le conozco?

Cloe: puede.

Zak: ¿y sabes algo más?

Cloe: mucho más.

Zak: mmm… interesante.

Cloe: pero no quieras saber nada más por el momento.

Zak: eh, no me dejes así.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Desafio champions sendokai: cap 4: demasiado rapido

Cloe:-estaba acurrucada a zak. Era mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. En ese tiempo nos habían pasado tantas cosas, hasta el punto de llegar a enamorarme de el. Estaba muy confundida porque unas veces zak se portaba como si le importara y mas sabiendo que le gustaba. Pero una cosa es gustarle y otra es que me quiera. Lo único que deseaba era no perder nuestra amistad. No sabría que hacer sin el. Desde que quede con lon aquel dia... lo había cambiado todo pero también el había cambiado. Parecía un poco... o más bien se estaba volviendo muy oscuro y eso me preocupaba-

Zak: ¿estás bien Cloe?

Cloe: si.

Zak: ¿ de verdad? Pareces estar atormentada por algo.

Cloe: es verdad.

Zak: puedes contármelo.

Cloe: no es nada.

Zak: vamos Cloe.

Cloe: Zak que no pasa nada.

Zak: ¿ tiene que ver conmigo?

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: tios, no os parece que Lon esta demasiado ido.

Cloe: un poco.

Zak: solo quiere quitarme lo que es mio.

Cloe: ¿ que es tuyo?

Zak: el hakuru soy yo, que no venga a...

Cloe: y hay algo más, ¿verdad Zak?

Zak: si pero no es nada grave.

Cloe: Zak... a veces te he visto en el jardín desde mi habitación... llorando.

Zak: mmm... pues...

Cloe: vamos ven. Cuentamelo.

Fenzy: eso pero luego yo también quiero saber que pasa.

Kiet: y yo.

Zak: tranquilos.

Cloe: - fuimos al porche trasero de la casa de Zak- vamos dímelo.

Zak: veras creo que la rivalidad entre el y yo... mas que por el liderato de grupo es por... es porque los dos querríamos tener a la misma chica. Que en realidad es una tontería pero...

Cloe: no es ninguna tonteria. Si amas a alguien es normal que no quieras verla con otro.

Zak: pero si encima la cague yo.

Cloe: ¿ por qué?

Zak: porque la deje plantada mejor dicho te deje plantada y tu eres tan buena que parece que ni si quiera...

Cloe: Zak no te sientas culpable.

Zak: tengo miedo.

Cloe: de que.

Zak: de perderte.

Cloe: pero si siempre voy a estar ahí. Eres mi mejor amigo y los amigos están para ayudarse.

Zak: y también pueden estar viendo una película juntos acurrucados.

Cloe: si claro.

Zak: claro si seguro.

Cloe: de verdad como sois los hombres. Confundis las cosas. Zak: haberte quedado con él. No haber tenido que salir corriendo de allí y venir hasta aquí y ahora estés...

Cloe: lo siento no ha sido mi intención.

Zak: no, no si el idiota soy yo por...

Cloe: que pasa. Zak por favor.

Zak: da igual. No soy bueno en esto. Pero estoy cambiando para que todo el mundo se sienta orgulloso de mi.

Cloe: yo soy la primera que estoy orgullosa de ti.

Zak: Cloe va no mientas.

Cloe: no miento.

Kiet: quien va ganando.

Fenzy: los están igualados.

Kiet: que malos somos.

Fenzy: eso es verdad.

Zak: he pensado en marcharme.

Cloe: pero que dices. Como vamos a ganar sin ti.

Zak: nadie es imprescindible.

Cloe: no digas eso.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: no digas nada. Anda vamos para dentro.

Zak: espera.

Cloe: que pasa Zak.

Zak: supongo que cuando eres el lider del equipo quieres lo mejor para los demás aunque no sea lo mejor para ti.

Cloe: si pero tampoco es para irte.

Zak: y que hago.

Cloe: ¿ te parece poco lo que tienes? No puedes marcharte sin dejar un gran dolor a tu familia y a tus amigos. Y...

Zak: Cloe, lo primero es que no llores.

Cloe: ¿ y como quieres que este? Que no, que si tu te vas yo no... llevame contigo por favor.

Zak: no digas tonterias.

Cloe: es verdad. No te vayas. ¿vas a dejarnos a merced de Lon? Se esta volviendo loco. Le vas a dejar el camino libre hasta mi.

Zak: ¿ que dices? No. Yo nunca voy a hacer nada que os ponga en peligro.

Cloe: entiendo que a veces las cosas no salgan como esperamos pero todo no es bonito pero es mejor si estas con los que de verdad les importas. Que a lon no le caigas bien no significa que nos vayas a dejar a los demás.

Zak: tienes razón. Pero he hecho cosas horribles

Cloe: no digas eso nunca.

Zak: a veces pienso que no sabría que hacer sin alguien como tu. Siempre tienes buenos consejos, buenas palabras.

Cloe: y luego quieres irte.

Zak: bueno porque...

Cloe: tu olvidate de todo.

Zak: sabes lo que te he dicho de que las princesas no llevan corona es verdad.

Cloe: ¿ ah si?

Zak: si tu eres especial, por eso eres una y no te hace falta corona.

Cloe: supongo que soy asi.

Zak: eres demasiado modesta.

Cloe: soy así

Zak: ves lo has vuelto a hacer.

Cloe: si claro.

Fenzy: tio diselo ya. Tardas mucho.

Kiet: no seas impaciente.

Zak: escucha, yo... muchas veces te imagino como algo más.

Cloe: a ver se lo que hay porque lo sabemos. Nos lo dijimos todo. Pero quizás es pronto.

Zak: si tu lo dices...

Cloe: supongo que queremos que esto funcione pero no quiero perder la amistad que nos une ni lo que tenemos por ir demasiado rápido.

Zak: a lo mejor tienes razón.

Cloe: todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿ algo que olvidar?

Fenzy: tio, mira.

Kiet: ¿ que es?

Fenzy: mira y calla.

Kiet: como te pillen la foto... la vamos a tener.

Fenzy: tranquilo. Zak y Cloe viven en su mundo de fantasía cuando estan juntos, aunque se rocen, duerman juntos o se digan chorradas ni lo admiten pero si ellos asi lo quieren...

Kiet: el amor es lo que tiene.

Fenzy: no se porque son tan castos. Besaros lo estais deseando.

Kiet: a ver si tienes más ganas tu que ellos.

Fenzy: no. Eso ni de coña. El amor es aburrido.

Kiet: hace hacer el tonto pero no creo que sea aburrido.

Fenzy: ¿pero tu has visto lo que hacen? Zak mira a Cloe, sonríen, pones una película, Cloe se asusta y le dice a Zak: "Zak, amor tengo miedo" y el: "no te preocupes princesa, ven aqui yo te protegere" y duernen juntos. Fin de la historia.

Kiet: te delatas tu sola.

Fenzy: de que hablas.

Kiet: de que mira que te gusta describir lo que hacen Zak y Cloe. Ya te enamoraras y me dirás si es aburrido. No te lo parecera tanto.

Fenzy: que va. Jajaja. ¿tu me ves enamorada?

Kiet: pues... si. Porque no.

Fenzy: que iluso.

Kiet: no digas tonterias. Siempre se acaba enamorando uno.

Fenzy: si para decir "amor mio vamos a pasear por la playa"

Cloe: oye no digas eso.

Fenzy: ¡Cloe!

Cloe: estas entusiasmada.

Kiet: esta, que es una romántica.

Fenzy: di eso otra vez y te rajo.

Kiet: tranquila leona.

Zak: eh chicos no os peleeis.

Fenzy: si no nos peleamos.

Cloe: bueno. ¿Oye sabéis algo de Lon? No es que me interese pero es nuestro compañero.

Zak: ya...

Cloe: tranquilo Zak no pasa nada.

Zak: si tu lo dices.

Cloe: si. Es nuestro compañero. Tendremos que dar con el. Tenemos un torneo que ganar.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: zak escucha, la otra noche... estuvo genial.

Zak: pues mis padres cuando llegaron nos vieron durmiendo juntos en el sofá.

Cloe: ¿ que?

Zak: lo que oyes.

Cloe: vaya... lo siento si les ha molestado.

Zak: solo me han interrogado más de la cuenta pero fue totalmente involuntario, ¿verdad?

Cloe: claro.

Madre de Cloe: ¿ y dices que mi hija y tu hijo estaban durmiendo juntos en el sofá?

Madre de Zak: si pero Zak dice que fue totalmente involuntario. Ni siquiera el sabe porque acabaron así.

Madre de Cloe: en ese caso... no te digo nada.

Madre de Zak: si te digo la verdad siempre han estado muy unidos.

Madre de Cloe: si. Lo se. Se conocen desde los 8 años. Y supongo que el roce al final... hace el cariño.

Madre de Zak: para Zak es su mejor amiga.

Madre de Cloe: son muchos años... y si se lo cuentan todo y es tan tan unidos... depende como se vean a lo mejor si se ven como hermanos... aun así he de confesar que cloe me dijo hace unos días que sentia algo por dos chicos pero no sabia cual elegir.

Madre de Zak: hay un chico que va con ellos que según zak esta muy unido a Cloe.

Madre de Cloe: puede que ese sea uno de los motivos. Y el otro... sea... Zak.

Madre de Zak: quizás. Yo por mi adelante. Si tienen algo... que lo vivan.

Madre de Cloe: si. Hay que dejarles que vivan su vida.

Madre de Zak: pues si. Te dejo. Hablaremos en otro momento.

Madre de Cloe: gracias por llamar y por lo menos oir cosas bonitas.

Lon: Cloe, ¿podemos hablar?

Cloe: si.

Lon: ¿ porqué te fuiste?

Cloe: no me sentía a gusto.

Lon: no pretendía hacerte daño.

Cloe: no lo hiciste pero no estaba preparada para ciertas cosas.

Lon: claro.

Zak: intentaste besarla.

Lon: ya.

Cloe: no me sentía preparada.

Zak: cuando ella quiera lo hará y con quien ella quiera.

Cloe: eso es verdad.

Zak: tu tranquila y tomate tu tiempo.

Cloe: gracias.

Lon: un momento. Ya entiendo te fuiste con el.

Cloe: eso no es cierto.

Lon: ¿ y como es que sabe tantas cosas?

Zak: me las contó. Me llamó.

Lon: ya.

Cloe: de verdad me crees capaz de mentir.

Lon: es verdad. Tienes razón.

Cloe: no me gusto lo que hiciste, me agobie y me fui.

Zak: tranquila. ¿porqué la presionas tanto?

Lon: ¿ y tu porque preguntas tanto?

Zak: es mi amiga. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nos lo contamos todo. Lo que pasa es que los novatos queréis saberlo todo desde el principio y eso es imposible.

Lon: la defiendes como si fuera algo mas para ti.

Cloe: son muchos años. El es mi mejor amigo.

Lon: que se ha enamorado de su amiga.

Cloe: eso no tiene nada que ver.

Lon: ¿ ah no?

Zak: no. ¿Estas celoso?

Lon: o lo estas tu.

Cloe: chicos tranquilos.

Zak: esta bien. Pero que sepas que no tienes ni idea de quien es ella. Hazla sufrir y te mato con mis propias manos.

Lon: no te tengo miedo hakuru. Cloe: ya vale chicos.

Zak: quien rie último rie mejor.

Lon: se te va a borrar la sonrisa muy pronto.

Cloe: estoy harta de esto ya.

Fenzy: tia que pasa.

Cloe: que odio como se pelean.

Fenzy: ni caso tia. No te enamores nunca. Has como uo y no sufrirás.

Cloe: si el problema es que ya estoy enamorada.

Fenzy: tia...

Cloe: solo quiero saber quien es mejor.

Fenzy: uf. Pero... entonces el maquinista debe escoger rápido.

Cloe: eso me ha dicho mi madre.

Fenzy: oye no entiendo de esto pero seguro que hay uno que te gusta más que otro.

Cloe: si. Es verdad.

Fenzy: ya está. Díselo ya de una maldita vez. ¿quien es?

Cloe: Zak por supuesto.

Fenzy: buena respuesta. Así que ayer disfrutaste entre sus brazos.

Cloe: no te lo voy a negar.

Fenzy: pues coge al gallito rubio y dile que le quieres.

Cloe: no se si es buena idea.

Zak: el que no es buena idea.

Cloe: nada.

Zak: vamos Cloe. Somos amigos.

Cloe: es por lo que paso ayer. Fue... especial.

Zak: Cloe, je je me alegro aunque tampoco pasó mucho.

Cloe: bueno...

Zak: ¿ estás bien?

Cloe: si.

Zak: entonces porque estas tan nerviosa.

Cloe: porque...

Zak: tranquila. -la empuje contra mi. Note que mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho. La intentaba tranquilizar. Oímos un carraspeo que precisamente de Fenzy no era-

Lon: dejarlo ya.

Zak: eh oye...

Cloe: ya está.-en ese momento se encendieron los brazaletes que anunciaban que era la hora de volver a masara-

Zak: vamonos a masara. Tranquila princesa cuando tengamos un rato hablamos.

Cloe: claro. Cuando quieras. -nuestras manos aun cogidas se separaron. Yo me entristeci porque no le pude decir lo que sentia de verdad. Entonces el lo notó y cogio mi mano de nuevo. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Lon nos miró y nos fulminó con la mirada. Así que cogi fuerzas para que no dejarme llevarme por las emociones y que ellos no se pelearan tampoco. Era incómodo y absurdo. Llegamos a la colina-

Todos: ¡sen-do-kai!

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Desafio champions sendokai: cap 6.

Capitulo 6: ¿ alguien normal?

Cloe: -volvimos a masara después de unos días en los que no habíamos luchado. O mejor dicho entrenado. Danima ya no estaba y ahora teniamos que empezar el torneo. Habia convencido a zak de que no se fuera. Yo no podría vivir sin el. El era que el que me mantenía allí. Me había hecho sentir viva desde siempre. Admirare su optimismo siempre. Siempre me ha animado. El es así. Intenta superarse siempre que puede- oye, zak, no te he preguntado... ¿como van las cosas en casa?

Zak: bien, mejor. Creo que... he empezado a cambiar. Asi por el bien de todos.

Cloe: ya sabes que si algun dia tus padres no están y quieres que te eche una mano... dimelo.

Zak: pues... serías de gran ayuda pero tampoco quiero que te comas mis marrones.

Cloe: no me importa de verdad.

Zak: ya Cloe pero.

Cloe: dejame ayudarte.

Lon: si no quiere que le ayudes no insistas.

Zak: metete en tus asuntos.

Cloe: bueno ya eh. No empecemos otra vez.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: no es que cabreais a cualquiera.

Lon: por mi no será.

Cloe: eh, he dicho que ya está.

Fenzy: tio es incomodo que siempre esteis así.

Kiet: es verdad que todos tenemos nuestras cosas y que unas veces las hacemos mejor y otras peor pero por eso no hay que estar siempre así.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Zak: cuidado chicos creo que hay un yaki cerca.

Cloe: manos a la obra. Hay que dar con el y destruirle.

Zak: bien dicho.

Kiet: no entiendo porque Sidmodius siempre tiene que poner en peligro a la gente.

Zak: quizas no lo sepamos nunca.

Lon: supongo que se tuvo que hacer asi mismo.

Cloe: ¿ defiendes lo que hace?

Zak: tu te estás oyendo.

Lon: no solo digo que...

Zak: ser el mal o hacer el mal no es divertido.

Lon: lo que digo es que quizás fue una víctima.

Cloe: o no. Quien sabe. Quien hace el mal nace para hacer el mal.

Fenzy: una cosa es que tengas una vida dura y otra... es que hagas el mal. Pero tu no tienes ni idea de quien es el.

Cloe: los zorn eran una raza muy poderosa que esclavizo dimensiones enteras y hundió a sus habitantes. Nosotros luchamos contra ellos y Sidmodius hacia el mal a su antojo. Incluso era peor que el mariscal.

Zak: me da pena que seas tan novato.

Fenzy: no compares lo que viven en tu casa con lo que hay aquí. Esto es diferente.

Lon: que tu padre pase de ti no es divertido.

Zak: nosotros me parece que te hemos ofrecido nuestra amistad. Te estamos haciendo un favor. Yo tampoco lo estoy pasando bien y creeme es peor que tus padres no se sientan orgullosos de ti.

Lon: eso es porque...

Cloe: ya esta venga.

Zak: ¿que ibas a decir?

Cloe: Zak, no iba a decir nada.

Zak: estoy esperando. Vamos.

Cloe: Zak ya vale.

Lon: tranquilo te lo digo.

Cloe: ya basta. Estoy harta de todo esto. Me quitáis las ganas. Al final la que se va a ir soy yo.

Zak: tu no te vas a ninguna parte.

Cloe: pero...

Zak: es mi deber convencerte de que no te vayas. Tu hiciste lo mismo por mi y...

Cloe: y...

Zak: pues eso que tu sitio esta aquí, conmigo. Digo... con los demás.

Cloe: esta bien. Pero no quiero discusiones.

Kido: chicos dejad de pelearos, Cloe es mia.

Cloe: kido jajaja, eres demasiado amable.

Kido: y tu...-me subi a zak y le susurre al oido-es preciosa, ¿a que si?

Zak: mucho. Pero no te enamores de ella.

Kido: ay... entre ella y yo hay algo especial.

Cloe: kido dejalo anda cualquiera que te oiga.

Kido: si no lo digo yo lo dice Zak.

Cloe: ¿ que has dicho Zak?

Zak: nada, nada. Vaya kido eres un semental.

Cloe: jajaja.

Kido: ves si es tan mona cuando sonríe...

Fenzy: oye que tiene novio.

Kido: ¿ ah si? Vamos cuenta. Es fuerte, guapo, rubio... venga que yo se que te van los rubios.

Cloe: pues la verdad es que...

Zak: ya, anda vamos.- me gire y había un yaki justo detrás esperando a que moviera- creo que tenemos un problema. ¡corred!

Cloe: -Zak instintivamente me cogio de la mano y salimos corriendo hasta que pudimos huir del yaki para poder atacarlo- rápido, hay que darle al centro de energía.

Lon: a sus ordenes.

Cloe: no digas tonterias y lucha.

Zak: bien dicho. - Cloe le dio pero solo lo dejo un poco aturdido- bien hecho princesa. Lon: ahora la llamas princesa.

Zak: ¿ te molesta?

Lon: pensaba que por tu parte ella se merecia más.

Cloe: si el quiere llamarme asi que me llame.

Fenzy: zas en toda la boca. Hoy en día los tios no sabeis conquistar a las mujeres.

Cloe: es verdad. Es que no puede haber alguien normal.

Kiet: seguro que está por ahi escondido aunque no lo veas.

Fenzy: ¿ y tu porque sabes eso?

Zak: oye que nosotros también...

Cloe: los hombres son conquistadores inexpertos. Ya aprendereis ya, jajaja. Oye pero estas conversaciones en otro momento porque ahora...

Zak: si. Vamos. -era demasiado fuerte y no era de los flojos. Pero al final conseguimos darle- bien.

Cloe: menos mal.

Kiet: vamos a... oye.

Cloe: ey, porque se pelean.

Magnus: todos quieren ser el nuevo lider y todos quieren ganar.

Zak: pues... eso no es posible. A ver escuchadme. Si se convocó el torneo es para que todos podamos entendernos.

Kido: si. Es verdad.

Magnus: el problema viene de manos de un personaje desconocido.

Cloe: ¿tan mala pinta tenia?

Zak: solo puede ser el.

Sidmodius: ¿crees que vas a vencerme, Zak?

Zak: tu.

Sidmodius: prepárate para morir aplastado como una rata.

Cloe: siento comunicarte que nadie va a morir como una rata.

Fenzy: te equivocas si que va a morir alguien.

Sidmodius: vosotros claro. Os drstruire uno a uno.

Kiet: iluso.

Zak: hazle daño a mis amigos y verás.

Sidmodius: me haces divertirme demasiado Zak.

Zak: a ver si se te borra la sonrisa.

Cloe: vamonos Zak.

Fenzy: un momento y... Lon.

Cloe: es verdad. Donde esta.

Zak: que ha hecho ahora el maldito degenerado.

Chronan yat: Lon, escuchame.

Lon: ¿ quien es usted?

Chronan yat: tu salvación.

Lon: habla.

Chronan yat: quieres un mundo mas justo sin dolor. Es muy fácil. Convierte en el gran zorn y lucha contra ellos en el gran torneo.

Lon: no puedo luchar contra ellos. Es mi equipo.

Chronan yat: era tu equipo. Sidmodius solo es una marioneta. Tu eres el elegido.

Zak: ¿donde ha ido a parar?

Cloe: no lo se. Pero ahora lo más importante es que nosotros descansemos.

Fenzy: a el le da igual.

Kiet: es verdad.

Cloe: tampoco seamos tan malos.

Zak: mira yo... no voy a ir detrás de él. Que haga lo que quiera.

Cloe: tienes razón. El sabrá lo que hace.

Fenzy: a el no le esperan en casa.

Kiet: algo oscuro va a pasar.

Fenzy: para que se vaya asi si más...

Madre de Cloe: ¿donde estabais?

Cloe: pues... estamos de vacaciones mamá... y...

Zak: no se preocupe, no nos hemos ido demasiado lejos.

Fenzy: es verdad.

Kiet: supongo que hemos hecho lo que se supone que hacen los chavales de nuestra edad.

Madre de Cloe: Cloe cuando entres en casa hablamos vale.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: a saber.

Cloe: me interrogará.

Fenzy: te olvidas de un detalle. Tu madre es abogada jajaja.

Cloe: eh... ya lo sé. Y mi padre.

Zak: madre mía. Si mi madre ya... la tuya como será. Aunque le tengo más miedo a tu padre.

Cloe: jajaja a mi padre no hay que tenerle miedo.

Zak: oye Cloe... me ayudas mañana.

Cloe: si. Claro encantada.

Fenzy: a cambiar pañales muchacha.

Cloe: eso es lo menos. Simplemente es por ayudarle. La última vez...

Zak: ya. Pero de eso ya pasó un tiempo.

Cloe: al menos... que se sientan orgullosos de ti.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: vamonos.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: bueno...

Zak: siento que te hayas cabreado tanto.

Cloe: da igual.

Zak: no me da igual.

Cloe: y kido que.

Zak: no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Cloe: al menos nadie...

Zak: y yo que.

Cloe: jajaja bueno pues...

Madre de Cloe: zak que sorpresa.

Zak: ya me iba.

Cloe: mañana voy recuerda.

Zak: si yo voy a estar en casa.

Cloe: genial.

Madre de Cloe: ¿ donde quieres ir mañana?

Cloe: a ayudarle con un asunto.

Madre de Cloe: claro si. Pero que no me entere yo que...

Cloe: mamá...

Madre de Cloe: se lo que pasó ayer.

Cloe: solo fue porque me quede durmiendo, el y yo... solo somos amigos.

Madre de Cloe: demasiado amigos.

Cloe: algun problema.

Madre de Cloe: no. Si mientras que no sea una distracción de tus estudios, esta muy bien que salgas con el.

Cloe: mamá zak y yo... no somos pareja.

Madre de Cloe: cualquiera lo diria.

Cloe: lo que tu digas mamá.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Desafio champions sendokai: capitulo 7

Cloe:-estaba demasiado emocionada. Hoy por fin iba a tener a Zak para mi solita. Miento está su hermana pero bueno lo importante es que voy a echarle una mano pero supongo que podremos hablar de nuestros asuntos. En qué punto estamos. Últimamente no paran de suceder cosas entre nosotros y me gustaría que por lo menos antes del torneo me dijera que somos en realidad. No podia levantarme de la cama y vino mi madre a despertarme-

Madre de Cloe: Cloe, vamos bella durmiente, ya es la hora de que te levantes.

Cloe: mamá, 5 minutos más.

Madre de Cloe: ni uno más.

Cloe: gracias mamá. Te quiero. Eres la mejor.

Madre de Cloe: estas demasiado feliz. ¿que has soñado esta noche? ¿o con quien?

Cloe: me has dicho 5 minutos.

Madre de Cloe: si, tu cambia de tema.

Cloe: calla y dejame.

Madre de Cloe: te dejo.

Cloe: gracias mamá. -estaba demasiado gandula esa mañana. Pero ya que podia pasarme si quería todo el dia en la cama... volvi a dormir placenteramente hasta que mi madre vino de nuevo a despertarme-

Madre de Cloe: bueno ahora si. Te he dejado dormir una hora más porque estabas cansada.

Cloe: anoche di demasiadas vueltas.

Madre de Cloe: oye hoy no ibas a casa de Zak.

Cloe: si. Pero esta tarde. Vosotros también salis a cenar con los del bufete de abogados y los padres de Zak por lo visto tienen que salir de viaje por un asunto familiar.

Madre de Cloe: vaya haberlo dicho antes. Podiamos haber...

Cloe: ya... mas que nada por su hermana. Por eso me pidió que le ayudara.

Madre de Cloe: de todas maneras puedes quedarte si quieres. Si te lo pide vaya.

Cloe: si. Me da palo que se quede solo con su hermana tan pequeña.

Madre de Cloe: de todas maneras cuando volvamos de la cena te doy un toque para ver donde estás.

Cloe: o estoy aquí o allí.

Zak: bueno todo el fin de semana nosotros solos por delante. Bueno con Cloe.

Madre de Zak: bueno cielo. Nos vamos. Se que esta tarde vendrá Cloe. Que lo paséis bien pero por favor cuida a tu hermana. Que ella venga no es para que te despreocupes de tus obligaciones.

Zak: ya.

Madre de Zak: ah hable con su madre y ellos esta noche tienen una cena, asi que no pasa nada porque ella se quede a dormir.

Zak: mejor asi no sale de casa. Vive al lado pero... aún así.

Padre de Zak: eso si no hagáis nada del otro mundo.

Zak: ya papá.

Padre de Zak: es que luego el padre de ella...

Zak: jajaja porque a todos nos pasa lo mismo.

Madre de Zak: ellos siempre le han puesto unas condiciones muy estrictas. Por eso la chica es así de inteligente.

Zak: pero sus padres la presionan demasiado.

Madre de Zak: los abogados son así.

Zak: es normal que ella no haya querido seguir sus pasos. Ya son muchos en la familia.

Padre de Zak: nos vamos.

Zak: buen viaje.

Madre de Zak: portate bien.

Zak: descuida. -mis padres se fueron. No tenía la presión de que alguien nos pudiera ver durmiendo juntos. Ni siquiera sus padres. Seguro que su padre no sabe nada.

Cloe: -mire el whatsap. Tenia uno de Zak en el cual me ponía que esta noche no tuviera prisa y que me podia quedar a dormir tranquilamente. Así seguro que no pasa nada. Tampoco es eso pero quieras que no implica mucha responsabilidad quedarte solo con una niña de 5 meses no más. Así que por el haria lo que fuera necesario. Baje a desayunar y mi padre allí estaba. Serio y a la vez riéndose- ¿papá hoy no estas tan serio?

Padre de Cloe: no tengo por que ser serio siempre.

Cloe: es cierto. Además hoy es la cena.

Padre de Cloe: aunque estoy preocupado porque posiblemente no duermas en casa esta noche. Y Zak esta solo en su casa.

Cloe: ya pero es su hermana pequeña y tenían que irse sus padres.

Madre de Cloe: si hubiéramos tenido nada si que les digo que si querían venir aqui.

Cloe: ya pero como parece que aquí todo el mundo sale hoy.

Madre de Cloe: bueno. Casualidad.

Cloe: eso será.

Kiet: los padres de Cloe no están y los de Zak tampoco.

Fenzy: que rápido se van a cenar juntos.

Kiet: jajaja ya quisieras tu.-entramos al jardín de casa de Zak. En ese momento el salía de casa con su hermana y cloe llegaba también desde su casa-

Zak: chicos.

Cloe: ¿ que habéis dicho de mis padres?

Fenzy: no es que pensábamos que se habían ido a cenar juntos. Supongo que pronto van a tener algo que compartir.

Cloe: pero que dices. No. Mis padres estan en un congreso y luego tienen una cena.

Zak: y mis padres tuvieron que salir de viaje.

Fenzy: ya se iran ya.

Cloe: que va. Jajaja. No se si durarían demasiado.

Zak: no lo sé. Reconozco que mi padre esta un poco loco. Pero tampoco es para tanto.

Cloe: ya y mi padre no es tan serio en realidad. Pero son abogados. Mi padre en penal y mi madre en laboral. Creo que cada uno tocaba un palo del derecho. Mi abuelo creo que civil y mi abuela mercantil.

Zak: vamos que si necesitamos un abogado...

Cloe: si jajaja aunque yo soy la de las causas perdidas.

Fenzy: debe ser duro. Y en que rama querían meterte a ti.

Cloe: ni idea.

Zak: entiendo que si tu padre es de penal...

Cloe: es lo más chungo. Ve asesinos todos los dias.

Kiet: eso tiene que ser duro.

Cloe: todo lo que tiene que ver con la abogacía es duro. Por eso yo no podría hacerlo.

Zak: eres más liberal. Más soñadora.

Cloe: cierto. También pensé que el dibujo no era lo mio.

Zak: pero que dices. Si lo haces bien.

Cloe: sera ahora.

Zak: cuando fuera.

Cloe: ya. Mejor ahora.

Zak: estas contenta no con el trabajo realizado ahora.

Cloe: no me puedo quejar.

Zak: pues eso es lo que importa.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: que si ya verás.

Cloe: vale. Si tu lo dices.

Zak: escucha... tienes que confiar más en ti misma un poco más.

Cloe: pero...

Zak: tranquila que no pasa nada.

Fenzy: supongo que esa modestia tuya a veces se pasa.

Kiet: en las otras dimensiones te sueltas más. Incluso puedes llegar a ser una buena líder en momentos de necesidad.

Cloe: ya pero... mejor desde la sombra. Zak lo hace mejor. Ha nacido para eso. Supongo que también es porque le gusta.

Zak: pero si lo has hecho bien.

Cloe: no pero a mi no me gusta porque yo me hundiría si pasara algo malo por mi culpa.

Zak: y te crees que yo lo he hecho mejor.

Cloe: si.

Zak: no te preocupes. Aquella vez cuando patee aquel do gigante fue... genial.

Cloe: pues parece que solo te alegrabas de los kais que marcabas tu.

Zak: solo fue porque... tenia una presión demasiado grande. Cloe: ¿ porqué?

Zak: porque no quería fastidiarla. No podíamos fallar.

Cloe: ya pero eso no quita para que...

Zak: eh pero de eso hace demasiado tiempo.

Cloe: ya.

Fenzy: oye se sabe algo de Lon.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: menudo chalado, egoista.

Cloe: no se se fue sin dar explicaciones.

Kiet: porque es un cobarde.

Zak: a mi no me gustó desde el principio.

Cloe: siempre fue extraño.

Fenzy: que raro si tu antes...

Cloe: las personas se dan cuenta de que a veces no es todo oro lo que reluce.

Zak: el siempre estuvo demasiado a lo suyo. Oye Cloe tus padres... se han ido ya.

Cloe: si.

Zak: ahh que bien.

Cloe: que pasa.

Zak: que si te quedas.

Cloe: si.

Zak: ¿ y vosotros?

Kiet: vale pero vendrá mi abuela después a por mi. Nos vamos al pueblo todo el fin de semana.

Fenzy: a ver a tus padres.

Kiet: cierto.

Zak: entonces os quedáis todos.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: si.

Kiet: claro tio.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: ey no lo hagas. - me gire hacia la hermana de Zak que queria cojer algo e iba derecha a una zarza- tranquila no metas la mano que pincha.

Fenzy: tio... hazle un hijo cuando puedas. Es perfecta.

Zak: si. Claro que es perfecta. Pero que has dicho.

Kiet: que se le dan bien los niños.

Zak: lo de antes.

Fenzy: que no te quedes con las ganas.

Zak: solo ha impedido que Onna se hiciera daño. Además tenemos 15 años, ella y yo... aún no somos nada y tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad por ir demasiado rápido.

Cloe: ¿ estas bien?-la niña me sonrió. Menos mal que estaba bien-

Zak: gracias Cloe.

Cloe: tranquilo. No es nada.

Zak: ya pero si no fuera por ti...

Cloe: que no. Tonterias.

Zak: si te tienes que ir... vamos pasad.

Fenzy: mi madre no se que es lo que querra esta tarde.

Cloe: a saber.

Fenzy: eso mismo digo yo. Vosotros vais a estar aquí.

Cloe: si. Estoy sola.

Zak: y yo. Si no os tuvierais que ir.

Kiet: ya pero mis padres me lo han pedido.

Fenzy: espero que nos dejen tranquilos hoy.

Cloe: si. Por favor.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: el torneo esta ahí y Lon se ha largado.

Zak: pero si el es el que menos pintaba en todo esto. Es tan novato que la situación le habra superado.

Kiet: ya pero...

Cloe: y si le han tendido una trampa.

Zak: no podemos saber que ha pasado pero yo no soy su madre para estar detrás de el.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Zak: oye que el lo único que hizo fue quitarme parte de mis poderes. Igual que a nosotros a el también podían haberle enseñado algo que fuera de el pero no... tenia que quitarme los mios.

Cloe: pero si tu los usas mejor. Zak: faltaría más.

Cloe: lo que te molesta es... otra cosa verdad.

Zak: ¿que?

Cloe: el relámpago duo sen.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: si que te molesta.

Cloe: sabes estoy segura de que ahora si que nos saldría.

Zak: ¿ en serio?

Cloe: porque no. Cuando volvamos a masara lo intentamos.

Zak: vale.

Cloe: además no estando Lon tendría que hacerlo con alguien.

Zak: claro. Y la fuerza duo sen.

Cloe: ¿ saldrá?

Zak: si.

Fenzy: mmm... interesante.

Cloe: primero que coma la niña.

Zak: si y la acostamos.

Kiet: os imagino dentro de unos años.

Zak: ¿como que?

Kiet: como unos padres preocupados por sus hijos.

Zak: hombre supongo que algun dia cada uno tendrá los suyos.

Cloe: es verdad.

Fenzy: ¿cada uno?

Zak: si no.

Kiet: me refiero a que alguien que aquí esta mas cerca de tenerlos con otra persona que también esta aquí que por separado.

Cloe: vaya no sabia que vosotros...

Fenzy: ¿nosotros? Te has vuelto loca. No. Tu y el.

Cloe: ahora si que ya no entiendo nada.

Zak: eh haya paz.

Cloe: esos temas son demasiado incómodos.

Fenzy: vale tienes razón. Pero tienes madera de madre.

Cloe: no seguro que no.

Zak: ya aprenderás.

Cloe: ya. Bueno...

Zak: trae ya me ocupo yo de ella. Es mi hermana. Vamonos enana es hora de dormir.

Fenzy: si tuvierais 20 años diria que es vuestra hija.

Cloe: ehh... no.

Zak: ya está.

Kiet: comemos nosotros.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: ay Kiet... cuando se trata de comer.

Kiet: ya no como tanto jajaja.

Cloe: si te estas relajando.

Kiet: siempre he sido de hueso ancho. Además estoy en forma soy un guerrero sendokai.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Cloe: algo por lo menos ha hecho.

Fenzy: imaginad que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiéramos sido guerreros sendokai.

Cloe: supongo que ron y rud se seguirían metiendo con nosotros.

Zak: ya... pero a mi siempre me ha dado igual.

Cloe: pero a mi no.

Zak: ya...

Cloe: estaba harta de que siempre estuvieran detrás de nosotros para decirnos cualquier cosa.

Zak: ya lo se. Pero eso ya no existe.

Fenzy: porque ahora parece que nos tengan en un altar.

Kiet: la verdad es que ser guerreros sendokai mola mucho y ha cambiado nuestra vida. Lo que molaria es que se pudiera usar también aquí en la tierra.

Zak: ya claro y que más.

Fenzy: respeto nos tendrían.

Cloe: conseguimos que nos respetaran eso es lo que de verdad importa.

Zak: en realidad es verdad.

Lon:-la tentación era muy grande. ¿podría tener todo el poder habido y por haber? Pero mi deber estaba junto con mis compañeros. Quería recuperar a Cloe pero ella ahora estaba muy unida Zak y posiblemente el mal nacido me quitaría mis poderes. El relámpago duo sen ahora seguro que lo podían hacer e incluso si se ponen a hacer la fuerza duo sen seguro que también la sacan. La tentación era demasiado grande. Podría tener lo que quisiera. Habia vuelto a la tierra convenciendome de que debía volver con ellos. Mi padre como de costumbre no estaba en casa, ¿y los demás? No los había visto en toda la mañana. La casa de Cloe tenia las ventanas y las cortinas hechadas. Quizás no estaba. No creo que este a oscuras en su casa. Asi que lo mejor era es que me fuera a casa, iria mas tarde-

Fenzy: bueno creo que me voy. Mi madre quería que le hechara una mano. Si luego vais a estar pegadme un toque. Cloe: vale.

Fenzy: o mejor ya llamo yo. Es que cuando se trata de mi madre nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

Kiet: y mi abuela me esta esperando.

Zak: tranquilos. No pasa nada.

Cloe: nos vemos.

Kiet: disfrutad.

Fenzy: no hagáis tonterias.

Cloe: por favor.

Zak: no les hagas caso.

Cloe: ya pero es que es irritante.

Zak: lo se pero...

Cloe: que.

Zak: tu tranquila.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: ¿ que te apetece?

Cloe: no se... lo que tu quieras. Es tu casa.

Zak: ¿ has dormido bien?

Cloe: si.

Zak: pues pareces cansada.

Cloe: supongo que será por todo lo que llevamos encima.

Zak: tranquila el torneo lo vamos a ganar.

Cloe: ya pero tengo miedo Zak.

Zak: mira, no tienes que tener miedo.

Cloe: ya pero aun asi...

Zak: somos más fuertes.

Cloe: ya pero y mis poderes.

Zak: tranquila. Podemos hacer tanto el relámpago como la fuerza duo sen. Me dolió que fallaramos.

Cloe: no pasa nada.

Zak: pero es que después la hiciste con el.

Cloe: porque salió así.

Zak: ya y no te culpo. Sabes... a veces pensé en alejarme de ti para que el pudiera estar contigo.

Cloe: pero si no me has hecho nada.

Zak: ya pero...

Cloe: que.

Zak: nada.

Cloe: Zak, vamos.

Zak: tranquila. Si no es nada.

Cloe: esta bien. Si algún día quieres contármelo, dímelo.

Zak: de acuerdo. Sabes que siempre has sido la primera en saberlo todo.

Cloe: antes que tus padres.

Zak: a veces es difícil decirle las cosas a los padres y siempre recurres a los amigos. Cloe: si tengo yo que contarle ciertas cosas a mi padre... espero que no sepa lo del otro día. Con que mi madre lo sepa es suficiente.

Zak: es que tu padre tela.

Cloe: ya pero tampoco le tengas tanto miedo.

Zak: que no... que le vacile aquella vez.

Cloe: pero de eso... hace mucho tiempo. Eso era cuando llegamos tarde aquella vez.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: porque te quemas tanto por eso. Y porque te preocupa tanto mi padre. Ten por seguro que mi padre no me hubiera dejado sola contigo aquí si te tuviera manía o algo así.

Zak: es verdad. Tampoco íbamos a hacer nada del otro mundo.

Cloe: es que íbamos a hacer.

Zak: nada. Jajaja.

Cloe: una cosa... ¿que somos exactamente?

Zak: emm... como que... que somos.

Cloe: si no se...

Zak: no eramos amigos.

Cloe: si pero...

Zak: que.

Cloe: que hemos hecho ciertas cosas que...

Zak: que parecen otra cosa.

Cloe: si.

Zak: pero... no lo suelen hacer los amigos.

Cloe: si supongo.

Zak: le hemos hecho daño a alguien.

Cloe: no.

Zak: entonces...

Cloe: que a veces parece que somos amigos y otras veces otras cosas.

Zak: todo iba bien hasta que...

Cloe: que.

Zak: hasta que el apareció.

Cloe: pero el que ha hecho.

Zak: me quito mis poderes, vino dispuesto a quitarme de en medio.

Cloe: Zak nadie te va a quitar de en medio.

Zak: de verdad.

Cloe: el hakuru eres tu. No está bien que os peleeis pero... si estas bien preparado y lo haces bien...

Zak: ese es el problema.

Cloe: cual.

Zak: el que no lo he hecho bien.

Cloe: eso no es verdad. Zak, a veces en la vida uno se equivoca, pero mientras hagas lo mejor para todos...

Zak: es que no se si lo he hecho o no.

Cloe: a tu manera pero lo has hecho.

Zak: si tu lo dices.

Cloe: que si. Porque te cuesta tanto verlo.

Zak: porque por mi culpa...

Cloe: eh, no tienes que sentirte culpable.

Zak: porque no si ella murió por mi culpa.

Cloe: no murió por tu culpa y no te sientas culpable que si se fue es por la culpa de otro. Tienes que, tenemos que honrar su memoria.

Zak: ¿ porqué siempre tienes buenos consejos?

Cloe: solo intento ayudarte. Como has hecho tu por mi muchas veces.

Zak: sabes que eso no es nada.

Cloe: pero es importante para mi.

Zak: y también es importante que tu hagas esto.

Cloe: no tienes porque darme las gracias.

Zak: anda ven aqui. -me acerque a el y me abrazo. Cerré los ojos. Nunca había tenido tanto contacto físico con él como en las últimas semanas-

Lon:-fui de nuevo a casa de Cloe pero todo seguía igual. Sabía donde vivía Zak. Asi que fui a su casa pero claro tampoco iba a tocar. Así desde una distancia prudencial eche un vistazo. Estarían durmiendo. Pero y Cloe. De repente vi movimiento-

Zak: voy a ver a mi hermana. A ver como va.

Cloe: te acompaño.

Lon: -desde la persiana bajada pude ver unas zapatillas rojas seguidas por unas rosas. Eh, no es posible. No hay nadie en casa de Cloe y ella esta en casa de Zak y solos porque si estuvieran sus padres ella no estaría-

Zak: ven.

Cloe: vale. Todo en orden no.

Zak: si. Esta todo perfecto. Pero quería saber como estaba.

Cloe: esta preciosa.

Zak: como tu cuando te dormiste el otro dia.

Cloe: eh... no.

Zak: hace un rato casi acabamos igual.

Cloe: jajaja ya pero ahora no nos pueden pillar.

Zak: duermete un rato.

Cloe: no no te preocupes.

Zak: pero si tenemos tiempo.

Cloe: oye que mal ha sonado eso.

Zak: jajaja puede ser.-no se porque lo hice pero sin pensarlo le di un beso, pero en seguida me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me aparté.

Cloe: Zak... eh... que se supone que acaba de pasar.

Zak: oh no. En serio Cloe por favor perdoname.

Cloe: tranquilo.

Zak: de verdad yo no...

Cloe: si no pasa nada Zak.

Zak: ¿en serio que no pasa nada?

Cloe: no.

Zak: vaya que alivio.

Cloe: olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar.

Zak: lo siento.

Cloe: si no pasa nada. -algun dia sabia que pasaria- olvídalo.

Zak: de verdad no me lo tengas en cuenta.

Cloe: ya esta no piensen eso y ya está. Pensemos en el torneo por ejemplo.

Lon:-definitivamente ella esta con él, vamos que me hizo creer cosas que en realidad no eran verdad... pues... si ya lo decia mi padre. ¿y si creara un mundo sin dolor primeramente eliminando a los traidores?

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Desafío champions sendokai: capítulo 8.

_**Flashback noche anterior:**_

_Cloe: -no. Podía creerme lo que había pasado. Zak me había besado fue como… una sensación agradable, que me hacía sentir especial. Pero había sido tan de sorpresa. Quería huir pero no sabía sinceramente como. Me tenía que quedar a dormir con el pero… ni mucho menos me atrevía a dormir con el como el otro dia. Sabía que sus padres no iban a venir pero… era el beso lo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad-_

_Zak: que pasa Cloe._

_Cloe: eh… nada._

_Zak: es por lo de antes verdad._

_Cloe: no._

_Zak: vamos no mientas. En serio… no sé porque lo he hecho._

_Cloe: que estoy bien de verdad._

_Zak: parece que estés asustada._

_Cloe: no, no, no te preocupes._

_Zak: en serio me preocupa verte así._

_Cloe: que no importa._

_Zak: sí que me importa. Al menos a mí sí._

_Cloe: oye es demasiado tarde. Buenas noches._

_Zak: claro, buenas noches.-osea que, de como el otro dia nada-_

_Cloe:-Zak se acostó en su colchón y yo en el mío. No podía ni hablar con el después de lo que había pasado. Es que no debía haber pasado. O sí. Estaba demasiado confusa que no podía dormir y encima se me saltaban las lágrimas. Y por supuesto no iba a dejar que me viera llorar. Al final por agotamiento caí rendida-_

_Zak: -desde que la había besado estaba demasiado confundida. No podía verla así pero tampoco iba a empeorar lo que ya había hecho-_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Fenzy:-había terminado el fin de semana y Kiet ya había vuelto del pueblo. Le espere para ir juntos a clase- tio, estoy deseando saber qué es lo que paso con Zak y Cloe.

Kiet: apuesto a que todo el fin de semana has estado dándole vueltas.

Fenzy: tampoco te pases.

Cloe: ¡chicos!

Fenzy: Cloe.

Kiet: ¿y Zak?

Cloe: supongo que… estará saliendo de casa.

Fenzy: ¿y no le has esperado?

Cloe: eh… pues… no.

Kiet: ¿ha pasado algo?

Fenzy: pero si vosotros no pegáis para estar enfadados.

Cloe: y no estoy enfadada con él.

Kiet: es que esto es demasiado raro.

Zak: ¿Qué es raro?

Kiet: hablando de ti estábamos.

Zak: ¿Qué pasa?

Fenzy: ¿Qué ha pasado este fin de semana?

Zak: nada más allá de lo normal.

Fenzy: es que como Cloe tiene esa cara de perro…

Zak: ¿Qué te pasa?

Cloe: yo no tengo cara de perro.

Zak: pues…

Cloe: si no pasa nada.

Fenzy: pero tía es que tu cara de pena o de preocupación no es normal.

Cloe: que no me pasa nada.

Zak: oye si pasa algo… siempre puedes confiar en mí.

Cloe: tranquilo, Zak. Estoy bien.-entramos a clase. Pero no vimos a Lon.-

Zak: y a este que le pasara.

Fenzy: está totalmente desaparecido.

Kiet: ya.

Cloe: nos deja tirados y después no da la cara.

Zak: ahí tienes razón.-en ese momento el entro en clase-

Fenzy: hombre, aquí estas.

Lon: si, como… siempre vaya.

Cloe: como siempre no.

Lon: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Cloe: no se… hace tiempo que no se te ve el pelo en Masara.

Lon: pero si la última vez estaba.

Zak: pero en el último momento te largaste.

Lon: ¿y a ti que te importa?

Zak: pero perteneces al equipo.

Lon: ¿ah sí? Lo dudo.

Zak: perdona tú… no estás demasiado bien.

Lon: repite eso.

Cloe: oye chicos… ya está bien.

Lon: supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto estas… demasiado apagada, ¿Qué pasa?

Cloe: nada.

Lon: ¿seguro que este… no te ha hecho nada?

Cloe: no.

Zak: yo nunca le haría nada.

Cloe: eso es verdad.

Zak: si ella para mi es… como mi hermana.

Cloe: eh… si es verdad.-ya, si, si-

Lon: pues no lo parece.

Cloe: pues sí que lo es.

Zak: es verdad, Lon, no sé porque eres tan…

Lon: ¿desconfiado tal vez?

Zak: sí.

Lon: ¿crees que tengo motivos para confiar en ti?

Zak: digo yo que al menos algo…

Lon: por favor.

Zak: venga va no me vengas con eso.

Lon: pero si eres el peor hakuru de la historia.

Fenzy: madre mia, otra vez. Estoy de vuestras peleas de gallos…

Kiet: y yo.

Fenzy: ojala me produjeran sueño, como a ti.

Kiet: es lo mejor que hay.

Fenzy: sin duda.

Kiet: haz como yo.

Fenzy: es posible que me lo plantee.

Kiet: plantéatelo.

Cloe: y creo que yo también.

Kiet: claro sin problemas. Haced como yo.

Cloe: jajaja.

Fenzy: que grande eres tío. Cloe lo mejor es no hacedles caso. Ya se cansaran. No van a reconocer nunca porque se pelean realmente.

Cloe: ¿y porque es? Tú que lo sabes todo.

Fenzy: ay… se nota a la legua que no es ni mucho menos ser el hakuru.

Cloe: entonces que es…

Kiet: hasta de eso me doy cuenta yo.

Cloe: pero si tú siempre estas durmiendo.

Kiet: pero tengo un sexto sentido.

Fenzy: jajaja, claro que sí.

Kiet: sí.

Fenzy: jajaja. Creo que nos llaman.

Zak: vámonos a Masara.

Lon:-no sé qué es lo que podía hacer pero… es que cada vez me convencía mas de que este no era mi sitio y que tenía que cambiarlo todo. Pero para eso… tenía que convertirme en el gran zorn o eso es lo que me dijo esa mujer-

Chronan Yat: los celos están jugando su papel.

Sidmodius: jajaja, antes de enfrentarme a ellos… ellos estarán tan mermados por las disputas que será demasiado fácil.

Chronan Yat: no estaría tan segura.

Sidmodius: ¿Por qué?

Chronan Yat: porque Zak es más fuerte de lo que te crees.

Sidmodius: pero si no puede tener a esa chica…

Chronan Yat: ya la tiene no te creas.

Sidmodius: pero por ejemplo la fusión es imposible que la hagan.

Chronan Yat: no ha empezado todavía el combate.

Sidmodius: ya pero tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz.

Tampo: sen-kuns, hoy vamos a librar un combate para que entrenéis con vuestras nuevas armaduras. Para que aprendáis a usarlas.

Kento: pero la fusión solo será necesaria en el torneo.

Lalith: para ello necesitareis un objetivo común.

Zak: vaya.

Tampo: pero no os preocupéis por eso. Es más que nada porque hace unos días que no os hemos llamado y el torneo se acerca y hoy hemos decidido que vamos a entrenar.

Kento: al haber pasado tantas cosas en unos pocos días…

Cloe: ¿y contra quien luchamos?

Tampo: contra… nosotros.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Tampo: vamos será divertido.

Zak: está bien.

Fenzy: en teoría el cerdo colibrí ese…

Lula: miiii.

Fenzy: eh, shhh… tranquilita guapa.

Lula: miiii.

Fenzy: ¡socorro! ¡Me quiere matar! ¡ahhhh!

Cloe: jajaja.

Kiet: es que tú también… jajaja.

Zak: y cuando empezamos.

Tampo: ya.

Todos: ¡sen-do-kai!

Lalith: que el sendokai comience.

Zak:-ellos eran más rápidos. Pero Cloe consiguió robar el do. Pero Lalith invoco a los espectros- vamos Cloe, chuta.

Cloe: está bien.-chute el do pero el espectro lo cogió- maldita sea.-el espectro avanzaba hacia nuestro sen-rok, pero kiet y fenzy estaban preparados para la acción-

Fenzy-Kiet: ¡muro duo-sen!

Cloe: Lon, pásala.

Lon: tuya.

Fenzy: -conseguimos parar al espectro que en seguida desaparecieron. Lon se hizo con el do, se lo paso a Cloe y esta chuto y marco.- ¡bien!

Zak: ey Cloe, ¿no me lo dedicas?

Cloe: a la próxima, jajaja.

Lon: en fin. ¡Sigamos!

Cloe: vamos. ¡No!-Tampo había marcado y había empatado el combate.

Zak: Cloe, no sé si es demasiado pedir pero… y si el relámpago…

Cloe: claro, vamos allá.

Lon: Cloe, emm… que tal si…-de repente vi como Zak y Cloe salían corriendo e invocaban el relámpago duo-sen. No es posible. Les ha salido. La envidia es muy mala. Este tío es… insaciable. Mientras yo veía como los demás aplaudían la consecución. Y claro está que como no Zak marco y el combate termino con el potente disparo- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Si no os salía.

Zak: bueno pero… ahora sí.

Cloe: supongo que eso es lo que importa.

Lalith: estoy impresionada.

Tampo: muy bien sen-kuns.

Lalith: impresionante.

Cloe: gracias.-lon había vuelto a desaparecer- yo a este chico no lo reconozco.

Kento: olvidaros de él. Alguien que se va cuando le necesitamos no es de fiar.

Zak: además es un envidioso.

Tampo: Zak no te preocupes y relájate.

Cloe: tranquilo.

Tampo: hazle caso.

Zak: está bien. Además si ella siempre tiene buenos consejos.

Cloe: supongo que se hace lo que se puede.

Tampo: no pero tu apoyo es fundamental.

Cloe: gracias.

Lalith: eres el cerebro del equipo.

Cloe: que va yo solo…

Zak: es verdad.

Kento: no seas tan modesta Cloe.

Cloe: pero tampoco me voy a creer lo que no soy.

Fenzy: siempre piensas en eso.

Kiet: pero si ella quiere.

Lula: miii.

Fenzy: ¿Qué pasa Lula?

Lula: miii.

Fenzy: tía no te entiendo.

Tampo: dice que lo siente.

Fenzy: si más lo siento yo, pero era una broma pero tampoco era para morderme.

Lula: miii.

Tampo: eso no se hace.

Zak: pues a mí también…

Cloe: pero eso fue hace demasiado tiempo.

Zak: ya.

Kento: ya podéis volver a casa.

Zak: la verdad es que nos hace falta.

Cloe: pues sí.

Fenzy: que ganas de dormir.

Kiet: ya somos dos.

Cloe: nunca cambiaras.

Kiet: soy un fuera de serie.

Zak: ¿ahora estas mejor?

Cloe: claro.

Zak: bien.

Cloe: estaba preocupada porque me quedaba sin poderes para el torneo de los nuevos.

Zak: tranquila, aún nos queda la fuerza duo-sen, y la sacaremos.

Cloe: vale.

Kiet: ¿pero dónde se ha largado Lon?

Fenzy: esta chalado.

Zak: pues a mí esto no me gusta.

Cloe: ni a mí.

Fenzy: creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar que estamos los guerreros de siempre. Creo que hay que preocuparse de que estamos todos y no pensar que él nos ha abandonado porque si os digo la verdad no le hecho nada de menos.

Kiet: creo que tiene razón.

Cloe: la verdad es que si se hubiera ido alguien de nosotros pero el…

Zak: por eso.

Cloe: tenemos que ganar el torneo, chicos.

Zak: eso es. Juntos derrotaremos el mal del multiverso.

Cloe: Y a todos lo que nos impidan cumplir nuestra misión.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Desafío champions sendokai: capítulo 9.

Zak:-¿alguna vez te han dicho con quién de tus amigos te quedarías? Yo si te soy sincero la vida no me ha traído millones de amigos, pero me ha enseñado que los amigos de verdad, esos que siempre están ahí, que te apoyan, que te quieren, que siempre tienen una sonrisa en la cara para animarte cuando lo estás pasando mal, e incluso tú también lo pasas mal cuando ellos también están mal. La verdad no sabría con quien quedarme. O quizás sí. La vida me ha dado patadas en cuando a esta cuestión. La gente simplemente ve que fallas en algo y ya te tachan. Pero hay tres personas, a las que indistintamente no podría abandonar porque ellos son los que siempre han estado ahí. Kiet, Fenzy y ella, Cloe. Kiet, es el típico vaguete con el que te ríes, juegas a la play, siempre sabe cómo hacerte sonreír y el típico amigo fiel, como si fuera tu escudero, tu compañero de fatigas. Al igual que Fenzy, aunque con esta hay que tener cuidado. Como la pilles de malhumor, pero siempre es la que con sus pullitas hace que lo pases bien. Y luego… Cloe. Cloe es la chica más inteligente que he conocido, si es perfecta, tiene la cabeza donde la tiene que tener, a diferencia de mí, un desastre a mas no poder. Ella era todo lo que yo no era. Vamos la chica perfecta con la que todo el mundo sueña tener. Ella nos da consejos, es la cabeza pensante, es la persona que siempre que estas mal está a tu lado. Siempre que he estado mal ella ha estado a mi lado. Nunca sabré como agradecerle tantas cosas como ha hecho por mí. Para mí siempre será la niña de mis ojos. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que ella era diferente a las demás y que pensaba en ella de manera diferente a las otras. Ella era mi mejor amiga pero a veces era algo más o al menos así la veía yo. No hace falta hablar con ella, con una mirada nos entendemos. También creo que es la que más sufre. La que más ha sufrido los ataques de los zorn y eso a mí no me gusta. Incluso Lon también intento algo con ella cuando no me porte como debí. Pero ella en lugar de enfadarse siempre me perdono. Era demasiado buena pero sabía cuándo utilizarlo, aunque dentro de ella algo le dijera que no lo hiciera. Mi conclusión es que nunca los cambiaría por nada, y tampoco elegiría a ninguno especialmente. Diríais a Cloe. Ella es diferente. Lo de ella es diferente. Pero pensando en mis amigos… ellos siempre tendrán mi apoyo por mucho que Cloe sea importante para mí en otro sentido-

Cloe: -después de lo que había pasado con Lon, no quería tener ningún recuerdo de él. No me sentía dolida ni mucho menos. Sentía decepción y rabia por alguien al que consideraba mi amigo, bueno yo y todos y que nos deje tirados así cuando tenemos que disputar un torneo, aunque nunca cambiare a alguien al que conozco de hace un mes por aquellos que siempre han estado a mi lado. Fenzy, Kiet, y por supuesto Zak, el chico más bueno y adorable del multiverso. Él era nuestro hakuru. Era alguien que siempre velaba por nuestra seguridad antes que por la suya propia. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por nosotros. Nos lo había demostrado muchas veces. Me salvó de morir cuando intente hacer el destello nu-sen. Es mi angel. Es, es un angelito, si es que se le nota en la cara. Despistado y desastre el chaval también lo es, por eso sus padres… siempre le echan la bronca. Aunque ahora está más centrado. Aunque siempre es impresionante la capacidad de concentración que tiene cuando estamos luchando. Fuera simplemente es… Zak-

Madre de Cloe: hija, te veo…

Cloe: no, tranquila mamá.

Madre de Cloe: venga va, cuéntamelo.

Cloe: bueno es solo que… necesito enterrar ciertos recuerdos.

Madre de Cloe: ¿y eso?

Cloe: problemas personales.

Madre de Cloe: tranquila, ¿pero va todo bien con los chicos?

Cloe: sí. No te preocupes. Es algo que pasó un dia.

Madre de Cloe: ¿fue el dia que te fuiste temprano?

Cloe: ¿Cuál?

Madre de Cloe: no quedaste un dia con Zak, para ir al cine o no sé qué, que luego vino preguntando por ti, asegurando que se le había olvidado.

Cloe: ¿vino?

Madre de Cloe: sí.

Cloe: no tenía ni idea pero ese dia fue. Pero él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Madre de Cloe: ah, mejor, mejor. No estaba demasiado descentrado últimamente.

Cloe: Zak es así.

Madre de Cloe: ya pero lo veo demasiado cambiado.

Cloe: y yo también, casi no le reconozco.

Madre de Cloe: supongo que habrá sentado un poco la cabeza. Tiene responsabilidades de hermano mayor, y aparte de eso, ¿está saliendo con alguien aparte de con vosotros?

Cloe: no que yo sepa.

Madre de Cloe: como siempre te lo cuenta todo.

Cloe: tranquila, si Zak tuviera novia ya lo sabría.

Madre de Cloe: supongo.

Cloe: he quedado, me voy, adiós.

Madre de Cloe: pásalo bien.

Cloe: gracias, mamá.

Zak: ¡Cloe!

Cloe: Zak…

Zak: ¿y el interrogatorio?

Cloe: hoy no ha habido interrogatorio.

Zak: pensaba que eso pasaba todos los días.

Cloe: suele pasar.

Zak: a lo mejor será esta noche.

Cloe: bueno…

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: le he contado a mi madre que quiero enterrar ciertas cosas, ciertos recuerdos.

Zak: como que.

Cloe: un disco que me regalo Lon.

Zak: ahhh… genial.

Cloe: ¿viniste el otro dia a mi casa?

Zak: ¿Cuándo?

Cloe: el dia que se te volvió a olvidar lo del cine.

Zak: ahhh… sí.

Cloe: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Zak: porque… se me paso.

Cloe: ya como todo.

Zak: eh no pienses así.

Cloe: da igual. Aunque mi madre piensa que estas cambiado porque sales con alguien más que con nosotros.

Zak: ¿en serio?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: que va, si además tú lo sabes.

Cloe: por eso. Si le he dicho que si tuvieras novia ya lo sabría.

Zak: jajaja, claro, novia, si ya.

Cloe: es que hay que ver las cosas que piensan los adultos.

Zak: pues ya se le ha olvidado rápido que dormimos juntos aquella noche.

Cloe: ah, ya…

Zak: demasiado rápido diría yo.

Cloe: si demasiado.

Zak: porque para que tu madre piense que tengo novia…-y que encima no piense que eres tu…- y que no es ni siquiera del grupo.

Cloe: bueno es que… tampoco es que haya demasiado donde elegir.

Zak: ya por eso.-tampoco es eso-

Cloe: ya…

Zak: claro.

Cloe: ¿Qué crees que haremos hoy?

Zak: pues más entrenamiento. Ahora que se ha ido Lon tenemos que volver a poner en marcha los poderes duo-sen. Los nuestros claro.

Cloe: ya. Cada uno compartía uno con Lon.

Zak: ya, pero ahora, los compartimos…

Fenzy: tíos… ¿Qué hacéis?

Zak: eh… nada.

Kiet: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: sí.

Kiet: pero si los brazaletes no brillan es que no nos han llamado.

Fenzy: ¿es que tenemos que quedar solo cuando brillen?

Kiet: no claro que no.

Fenzy: pues por eso. –En ese momento brillaron.- ves eso te pasa por hablar.

Kiet: ya…

Cloe: vamos.

Zak: lo que estaba diciendo es que como Lon no está Cloe y yo… tenemos que sacar de nuevo los poderes duo-sen.

Fenzy: como el relámpago.

Cloe: exacto.

Fenzy: pero por ejemplo, a Zak le dijeron que tenía que hacer obligatoriamente la fuerza con Lon.

Zak: ya y a vosotros.

Kiet: ya. Pero a Cloe se lo dejaron a elegir.

Fenzy: quizás porque ella pega con todos.

Cloe: ya pero luego como fallo, era como si también tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza con Lon.

Zak: ya pero no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya sale.

Cloe: claro.

Todos: sen-do-kai.

Tampo: bienvenidos sen-kuns.

Zak: que tenemos para hoy.

Tampo: visto lo bien que estáis, he decidido que hoy luchéis entre vosotros.

Cloe: ¿y cómo?

Kiet: ¿por parejas?

Fenzy: pues… si te parece… no vas a luchar contra el mundo tu solo.

Zak: entonces…-me acerque a Cloe y con una mirada nos entendimos-

Cloe: Zak, si tú sabes que yo contigo…

Fenzy: también así os sirve para liberar el poder que falta.

Kiet: es verdad.

Fenzy: aunque no os lo vamos a poner fácil.

Cloe: ya veremos.

Tampo: que el sendokai comience.

Lula: miii.

Zak: vamos a por ello.

Cloe: preparaos.

Kiet: ya.

Fenzy: os vamos a dar una paliza.

Cloe: ni lo sueñes.-cogi la pelota rápidamente- mia.

Fenzy: no es mia. ¡Estela tai-sen!-cogí más velocidad y se la pude quitar- que me dices ahora.

Kiet: pásala.

Zak: adiós.

Fenzy: vamos kiet.

Fenzy-Kiet: ¡muro duo-sen!

Kiet: vamos Fenzy, desmárcate.

Zak: Cloe, prepárate.

Cloe: vamos alla.-apunte con mi brazalete al pecho de Zak para liberar la fuerza duo-sen. Implicaba que nos iban a marcar un kai, pero para salvarlo de la portería íbamos a probar asi-

Fenzy: ¡kai! Si bien.

Cloe-Zak: ¡fuerza duo-sen!

Kiet: ahí lo tienen.

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: vamos. ¡Destello nu-sen!-use mi poder para poder tele transportarme por el campo y marcar un kai.

Zak: bien.

Fenzy: reconozco que lo hacéis bien, pero esto así no ha quedado. Rápido Kiet. ¡Tornado Go-sen! Libere el tornado para que cayera de nuestro lado- Kiet, tuya.

Kiet: voy. ¡Escudo coa-sen! Lo siento Zak.

Zak: -me choque contra el escudo de Kiet- no pasa nada.

Cloe: ¿estás bien?

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: ok. ¡no!

Kiet: y ¡kai!

Zak: Cloe, el arma secreta.

Cloe: sí. Chicos todavía no habéis visto nada.

Fenzy: eso es lo que tú crees.

Cloe: ahora.-con el mismo procedimiento de antes pero ahora para invocar el relámpago duo-sen-

Fenzy: ¡estela tai-sen! Uy.

Cloe-Zak: ¡relámpago duo-sen!-empezamos a volar en la nube amarilla y azul que juntaba nuestras energías. Me sentía mucho más viva que cuando lo hice con Lon. Cuando llegamos al sen-rok, primero chuto Zak, empatando el combate y después dispare yo.-

Tampo: muy bien.

Zak: bien. Con que ibais a ganar.

Fenzy: ya…

Cloe: que ahora no dices nada.

Kiet: al menos habéis podido liberar los nuevos poderes.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: la verdad es que sí.

Kiet: aun así, siempre es un placer luchar a tu lado.

Fenzy: por supuesto.

Kiet: y bueno esto no quiere decir nada.

Zak: eh, chócala, ganamos.

Cloe: y no es mejor así.-abrace a Zak-

Fenzy: tíos…

Cloe: perdón.

Zak: no pasa nada.

Tampo: ya podéis volver a casa.

Zak: pues sí. Además sinceramente estos entrenos vienen geniales.

Chronan Yat: bien, todo está a punto.

Sidmodius: todo sale según lo previsto.

Chronan Yat: sí. Todo está a punto de comenzar. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Lon: decidido. Un mundo mejor nos espera. Me espera. ¡Mira que sois repugnantes!

Chronan Yat: Lon. Te buscaba.

Lon: he decidido seguir tus consejos.

Chronan Yat: excelente.

Lon: un mundo mejor es posible.

Chronan Yat: pero para eso tendrás que derrotar a los humanos.

Lon: ¿Cómo?

Chronan Yat: por sorpresa.

Lon: cuando será eso.

Chronan Yat: cuando yo te diga. De momento relájate.

Lon: ya pero quiero que esto no sea un juego.

Chronan Yat: y no lo es.

Lon: y porque tiene que ser por sorpresa.

Chronan Yat: porque Sidmodius también ansia lo mismo que tú.

Lon: pero me enfrento a él y ya está.

Chronan Yat: es mejor que esperemos. Tú sígueme y ya verás no pasara nada.

Cloe:-estaba en casa. Dispuesta a enterrar todo lo malo, lo pasado. Mi futuro pasaba por ayudar a mis amigos en el gran torneo y ganarlo como fuera aunque tuviéramos que morir en el intento. No quería hacer ninguna locura. Había pensado hasta incluso prenderle fuego pero mejor no. Lo guarde en una caja y lo puse debajo de mi cama, pero decidí mejor meterlo en el desván. Baje al desván. Busque el hueco más escondido de todos-

Zak: vamos allá.-toque a la puerta y me abrió su padre- hola, perdona que le moleste pero esta su hija.

Padre de Cloe: si, pero está en el desván. Te acompaño.

Zak: vale. Muchas gracias.

Padre de Cloe: aquí es. Entra no te preocupes, ella estará al fondo, es donde guarda las cosas.

Zak: de acuerdo.-entre al desván. Aquello era demasiado grande. Te perdías en tantas cosas. Llegue al fondo y en una especie de sofá estaba ella- ¿estás bien?

Cloe: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Zak: bueno yo…

Cloe: ¿Qué?

Zak: sabía que vendrías ahora aquí.

Cloe: ¿y eso?

Zak: porque me lo imaginaba.

Cloe: y mi padre te ha dejado pasar.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: vaya.

Zak: diría que hasta le caigo bien.

Cloe: pues… supongo.

Zak: ¿has enterrado lo que tenías que enterrar?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: entonces porque sigues aquí.

Cloe: porque… bueno siempre este sitio…

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: ¿Qué pasa?

Zak: porque no quiero que llores.

Cloe: no estoy llorando.

Zak: pero estas apunto.

Cloe: no.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: como sigas así de verdad que me vas a hacer llorar.

Zak: piensa en nuestra victoria de esta tarde.

Cloe: ah, sí, jajaja, claro.

Zak: ¿Qué pasa?

Cloe: nada.

Zak: venga vamos.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: es que quiero que estés bien.

Cloe: a veces tengo la sensación de que me conoces demasiado.

Zak: son muchos años.

Cloe: ya pero… tampoco es que te hayas preocupado así por mí…

Zak: bueno… siempre has hecho muchas cosas por mí.

Cloe: que va. Al revés.

Zak: que va.

Cloe: que sí.

Zak: bueno pues lo que tú digas.

Cloe: hombre supongo que los amigos siempre hacen estas cosas.

Zak: sí. Además si sois los únicos que tengo por lo menos os cuido bien.

Cloe: sí, claro.

Zak: para que necesito a más gente.

Cloe: la verdad es que la vida a veces no es como querríamos pero…

Zak: pero tampoco nos ha ido tan mal.

Cloe: ya. En eso te doy la razón.

Zak: una cosa…

Cloe: ¿sí?

Zak: bueno…

Cloe: oye que no pasa nada. Además si me puedes contar las cosas abiertamente. Sabes que nunca voy contando nada por ahí, ni mucho menos. Espera, voy a cerrar. Vale, ya está, dime.

Zak: pues…

Fenzy: como se nota que no perdéis el tiempo.

Cloe: ¿de que estas hablando?

Fenzy: muy fácil, estabas ahí dentro los dos.

Cloe: pero solo me estaba ayudando a guardar las cosas.

Kiet: ¿seguro?

Cloe: sí.

Fenzy: tienes algo que decir, Zak.

Zak: no.

Kiet: hemos pensado que porque no salimos, cenamos fuera, no se hacemos algo diferente, ¿sí?

Fenzy: es cierto. Creo que nos viene bien. ¿Qué decís?

Cloe: por mi bien.

Zak: claro.

Kiet: no se hable más.

Lalith: ¿Qué pasa?

Tampo: algo de este torneo no me gusta.

Kento: más que Sidmodius, Chronan Yat debe planear algo más gordo.

Lalith: pensáis que tiene algo que ver con ese chico que antes iba con ellos.

Tampo: tiene que ver.

Kento: pero ella es tan impredecible como lo que pase en el torneo.

Lalith: suerte que los chicos están bien preparados.

Tampo: pero tampoco podemos confiarnos.

Kento: solo hay una cosa clara, los chicos son la última esperanza del multiverso y no va a ser nada fácil desde luego.

Tampo: por eso. Eso sí, a partir de ahora hay que avisar a los chicos sobre algunos asuntos.

Lalith: lo dices por…

Tampo: sí. Está muy bien que descubran los poderes que antes hacían con ese chico ellos juntos pero deben centrarse en el torneo.

Lalith: cuando vencimos a los zorn…

Tampo: si pero no está de más una regañina.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Desafío champions sendokai: cap. 10

Cloe: ¿crees que nos dejaran?

Zak: sí. ¿Por qué no?

Madre de Zak: ¿que tramáis esta vez?

Zak: mamá... bueno no trabamos nada pero quería preguntarte si podríamos ir a cenar los 4 juntos... mañana, es decir mis amigos y yo.

Madre de Zak: si claro porque no.

Fenzy: genial. A ver si mi madre... me voy.

Madre de Zak: mientras después no hagais nada... malo.

Cloe: usted quedese tranquila. Si tenemos una edad en la que todavía no nos dejan entrar a las discotecas.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: asi que ya veremos que hacemos después.

Kiet: no creo que mi abuela tenga ningún problema.

Cloe: y mis padres...

Zak: ¿hablo yo con ellos?

Cloe: no te preocupes. Pero gracias de todas maneras. Buenas noches.

Zak: buenas noches.

Madre de Zak: vamos, entra.

Zak: mamá, que cosas tienes, no me voy a quedar en la calle.

Madre de Zak: Cloe, es como diría yo... diferente.

Zak: si te digo la verdad... si. No porque sea mi amiga, son muchos años. Y es normal que sepamos como es cada uno.

Madre de Zak: claro. Es eso.

Zak: porque no lo iba a ser.

Madre de Zak: por nada.

Zak: bueno vale. Buenas noches.

Madre de Cloe: Cloe, ya estas aquí.

Cloe: si. Mamá, mañana los chicos y yo pensamos en cenar por ahí y bueno luego dar una vuelta pero no vamos a hacer nada que no se nos está permitido.

Madre de Cloe: que te parece la bolera.

Cloe: bien. Es buena idea. Lo dire por el grupo.

Madre de Cloe: bien. Buenas noches.

Cloe: buenas noches. -me deje caer en la cama. Busque nuestro grupo de whatsap "guerreros sendokai" para variar, idea de Zak. Ninguna novedad porque a lon nunca lo metimos pero los demás si que estaban conectados de hecho habló Zak.

Whatsap guerreros sendokai:

Zak: ¿les habeis convencido?

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: pues claro tio.

Kiet: igualmente.

Zak: ¿se os ocurre algun sitio dónde podamos ir después?

Cloe: me dijo mi madre que podíamos ir a la bolera. Por lo menos tenemos entretenimiento.

Fenzy: si. Preparaos para ver un pleno tras otro.

Kiet: no flipes tanto.

Fenzy: venga listo a ver...

Zak: haya paz chavales.

Cloe: entonces que os parece.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: además Kiet también hay maquinitas.

Kiet: ya lo se.

Cloe: pues eso.

Zak: ahi te he visto lista Cloe.

Cloe: hombre...

Fenzy: y te querias ir en masara.

Cloe: no es que me quisiera ir si no que era demasiado incómodo que Zak y Lon se pelearan a todas horas.

Zak: también era molesto para mi.

Kiet: en realidad... el que discutia siempre lo que hacía Zak era el.

Cloe: es verdad. Además pienso si no tienes experiencia en el tema... a donde pretendia llegar.

Zak: por eso. Porque supiera jugar no significa que sepa hacer sendokai.

Fenzy: para estar a nuestro nivel...

Zak: a mi me tendieron la trampa del siglo con lo de la fuerza duo - sen.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: es verdad. Lon no seria nadie si no hubiera cogido mis poderes.

Cloe: pero tu eres de otra manera.

Zak: ehh... como que de otra manera.

Fenzy: ey parad el carro. Las cosas subidas de tono en vuestro chat particular.

Kiet: si se refiere a que Lon nunca podra igualar a Zak por mucho que tenga sus poderes.

Fenzy: ahh... jajaja era eso.

Cloe: pues claro.

Zak: no va a ser otra cosa.

Fenzy: si eso es verdad. Lon nunca demostró una empatia hacia nosotros.

Zak: pues si. Hubo cosas como cuando los yakis atacaron a Kiet que el quiso seguir.

Cloe: es cierto. Y luego te dijo que eras un cobarde.

Zak: ya aunque se quedo demasiado mudo cuando le dije que no sería capaz de arriesgar ni su propia vida.

Cloe: es cierto. No se que seria de nosotros si el hubiera sido el hakuru.

Kiet: es verdad. Ese tio esta chalado.

Zak: ya. No se por circunstancias de la vida el chico es así.

Cloe: ya... no dudo de que su padre no le preste atención y que su vida sea complicada pero hemos intentado ayudarle y no ha servido de nada.

Zak: tranquila. Lo hemos intentado. Pero tampoco podemos ofrecerle ayuda a quien se niega a recibirla.

Cloe: ya.

Fenzy: chicos, buenas noches.

Kiet: lo mismo digo.

Cloe: buenas noches.

Zak: dormid bien. Que no me entere yo que no lo hacéis.

Cloe: tranquilo lo haremos.

Fin del whatsap.

A la mañana siguiente...

Cloe: ¿que me pongo?-miraba mi armario constantemente. Era una cena entre amigos. Pero al menos queria ser diferente. ¿me aliso el pelo? La verdad es que la última vez me quedo bien.

Madre de Fenzy: podrías ser algo más femenina.

Fenzy: olvidame.

Madre de Cloe: habla con Cloe.

Fenzy: mmm... ella es la chica mona.

Madre de Fenzy: pues por eso.

Fenzy: tampoco voy a ligar con nadie. Ella... mmm... no lo se...

Madre de Fenzy: ¿Cloe esta con alguien?

Fenzy: no. Que yo sepa no.

Madre de Cloe: como el otro dia la vi...

Fenzy: habia quedado con un chico pero no le salió bien.

Madre de Fenzy: haria algo que no le gustó.

Fenzy: intentó besarla.

Madre de Fenzy: pues entonces ahi lo tienes.

Fenzy: yo creo que ella también tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Madre de Fenzy: quizas este enamorada. Zak y Cloe siempre han estado demasiado unidos, ¿es el?

Fenzy: si esta enamorada seguro que es de el.

Madre de Fenzy: pues entonces... tu habla con ella.

Fenzy: ok.-fui directamente a casa de Cloe- Hola, ¿esta Cloe?

Padre de Cloe: si pasa. En su habitación está.

Fenzy: gracias. -subi a la habitación de Cloe y toqué a la puerta-

Cloe: pasa. ¿que te has hecho en el pelo?

Fenzy: nada se me ha acabado la gomina. Ey, tia que haces.

Cloe: repasar mi ropa una y otra vez.

Fenzy: tampoco vamos a una boda.

Cloe: ya lo se. Solo quiero... algo diferente.

Fenzy: el amor verdad.

Cloe: que dices. No.

Fenzy: en serio.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: y solo un poco.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: vamos no mientas. Zak... verdad.

Cloe: no tia.

Fenzy: bueno dejemoslo.

Cloe: y a que se debe tu visita.

Fenzy: veras mi madre me ha pedido que sea más femenina.

Cloe: para no variar.

Fenzy: pero solo un poco.

Cloe: tu solo quieres un poco.

Fenzy: sabes que no me gusta pero... si no lo haces tu lo va a hacer ella.

Cloe: tampoco te fies mucho de mi.

Fenzy: si lo único que quiero es... el pelo. Luego ya veo yo... falda ni muerta.

Cloe: no ni a mi tampoco me gusta. Y más para jugar a los bolos jajaja.

Fenzy: lo que faltaba.

Cloe: los tios mirándonos...

Fenzy: pues por eso. Aunque a ti...

Cloe: a mi que.

Fenzy: seguro que te miran. Atraes a los tios mogollón.

Cloe: que va.

Fenzy: vamos no mientas. Si no, no te pondrías estos modelitos.

Cloe: no necesito impresionar a nadie.

Fenzy: ya pero ellos...

Cloe: si son ellos pero tampoco vas ir tapandote para que no te miren.

Fenzy: bueno ya.

Cloe: bueno... ¿te lo aliso? Podemos probar. Además si no te has hechado gomina.

Fenzy: mi madre no me ha dejado.

Cloe: no pasa nada. Ya decía yo que parecias distinta.

Fenzy: ea es lo que tiene.

Cloe: a ver... te lo haces tu o te lo hago yo.

Fenzy: mejor hazlo tu.

Cloe: ok.

Zak: mmm...

Kiet: tio que pasa.

Zak: nada que estoy dandole vueltas a que quiero ponerme esta noche.

Kiet: ahora a todos los tios se da por ir con camisa.

Zak: es buena idea ¿no?

Kiet: si. Teniendo en cuenta que es lo más diferente a lo que vamos a ir siempre... incluso hasta Fenzy creo que por una noche... seria más femenina.

Zak: ya.

Kiet: no se solo lo digo.

Zak: a no ser que su madre le diga que si no lo hace, no sale...

Kiet: ya tiene que dejarse.

Zak: pues si. Y que me dices de Cloe.

Kiet: Cloe, siempre va mona. Sus bailarinas, no se... viendo como iba el otro dia.

Zak: hasta Lon no supo apreciarlo.

Kiet: igual intento besarla por eso.

Zak: no se... no creo que sea tan... gañán como para hacer eso.

Kiet: no se...

Zak: a ver no me gusta lo que hizo pero...

Kiet: evitemos criticarlo.

Zak: parece que esto sea como una cena... como si ellas fueran...

Kiet: que va. Jajaja antes os veo a Cloe y a ti juntos pero Fenzy... tio me cae bien pero no es para tanto.

Zak: no confundamos las cosas.

Cloe: que te parece.

Fenzy: esta chulo.

Cloe: cierto. Ahora lo demás es cosa tuya.

Fenzy: cierto.

Zak:-¿como ira Cloe?-

Padre de Zak: Zak, ¿estas bien? Estas ausente.

Zak: no te preocupes estoy bien.

Madre de Zak: tienes la camisa lista en tu habitación.

Zak: gracias. Si esto es solo para salir con mis amigos cuando sea salir con una chica...

Madre de Zak: suele pasar.

Padre de Zak: hijo cuando vayas a salir con una chica ya hablaremos. Además te aseguro de que estaras más nervioso que ahora.

Zak: ni si quiera estoy nervioso.

Madre de Zak: como dice tu padre cuando vayas a salir con una chica, ahora mismo estarías constantemente pensando en si le vas a gustar, si ella siente lo mismo y esas cosas.

Zak: que estrés.

Madre de Zak: ya llegará.

Zak: de momento no es el caso. Padre de Zak: aun no hay alguien por ahi que...

Zak: eh... papá... no.

Padre de Zak: y esa chica... Cloe.

Zak: solo es mi amiga. Además si la voy a ver esta noche si me gustara o algo así estaría nervioso y no lo estoy.

Madre de Zak: tampoco le presiones tanto.

Padre de Zak: esta bien.

Zak: voy a descansar.

Madre de Zak: esta bien.

Zak:-me subi a mi habitación. No me sacaba de la cabeza a Cloe. Ella era capaz de sorprender a cualquiera. Era preciosa. Que digo es preciosa. Dulce como el azúcar. Es muy especial para mi. Solo con una sonrisa, con una palabra de ella, yo tengo las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante-

Cloe-a la ducha que nos vamos. Me puse el altavoz de la ducha y con el móvil seleccione temas de todo tipo Green Day, Robbie Williams, simple plan, the vamps, five seconds of summer y grupos y artistas nacionales-

Zak: esta noche vamos a ir a matar. Cloe... preparate princesa porque aqui tienes a tu hombre.-vamos le digo eso... y la mato-

Madre de Fenzy: muchacha como has cambiado.

Fenzy: ha sido para que cierres el pico.

Madre de Fenzy: te queda bien el toque malote con el pelo así.

Fenzy: menos mal que te gusta. Cloe: -¿que tal? El mono azul celeste, mi chaqueta blanca, mis manoletinas azules. Lista. Estaba esperando a Fenzy. Y cuando la vi, casi me caigo de espaldas- dime que eres tu.

Fenzy: pues claro tia.

Zak: vamos tio.

Kiet: donde hemos quedado con las chicas.

Zak: aquí.

Kiet: eh tio algun dia Fenzy sera mas femenina.

Zak: si su madre no la mata antes...

Cloe: creo que ese dia ha llegado.

Kiet: ay dios...

Zak: joder, eres tu.

Fenzy: digamos que si.

Zak: vaya tela.

Cloe: y luego dirá que no es guapa.

Kiet: de verdad creo que no me voy a recuperar de esto nunca.

Fenzy: tio. Tranquilo. Soy yo no pasa nada. Anda que te ayudo a levantarte.

Kiet: gracias. Porque no te planteas ir así por la vida.

Fenzy: mmm... no se...

Zak: que ha pasado.

Cloe: nada importante. Cosas de chicas.

Fenzy: cosas que nunca entendereis.

Kiet: y menos de ti.

Fenzy: ya.

Cloe: que Zak, con quien quieres ligar esta noche.

Zak: jajaja pues no tenia idea de ninguna.

Cloe: ahh... jajaja genial.

Zak: y tú.

Cloe: yo que va.

Fenzy: si pues vas como para que nadie te mire.

Cloe: no, eso si que no.

Zak: tranquila. Yo evito a los mirones.

Cloe: pero si...

Zak: tu tranquila.

Cloe: vale.-llegamos a nuestro destino. Cenamos donde suele cenar la gente de nuestra edad. La comida era de buena calidad pero barata-

Fenzy: Kiet tio, para de comer que nos vamos.

Kiet: esta bien.

Zak: ¿estais prepados?

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: ya os lo dije tios. Preparaos para ver un pleno tras otro.

Kiet: estas demasiado subidita.

Fenzy: a ver cuantos haces tu.

Zak: ey chicos ya.

Cloe: empiezas tu Fenzy, ya que estas subidita.

Fenzy: genial. Preparaos. -tire la bola y cuando pensaba que se iba fuera tire todos menos uno.-

Kiet: la de los plenos jajaja.

Fenzy: tranquilo que esto acaba de empezar. Pero esta vez no ha habido suerte.

Kiet: eso te pasa por hablar.

Cloe: dejadlo ya.

Zak: para que hacerles caso.

Kiet: ¿has visto?

Fenzy: enhorabuena.

Cloe: vas tu.

Zak: si.

Cloe: lo haras bien.

Zak: esto parecen las timbas de poker.

Cloe: tira y después hablamos.

Zak: -hice semipleno- bueno no está mal. Vamos señorita.

Cloe: veremos que sale. Si no le doy a nadie.

Fenzy: que vas a dar a nadie.

Zak: tu tranquila.

Cloe: esta bien. -mi jugada fue discreta. Aun me quedo uno por tirar- bueno...

Zak: no pasa nada.

Cloe: si a mi da igual.

Zak: sabes que eso no es verdad.

Cloe: si.

Zak: sabes que quieres ser buena para los demás y te juzgas mucho por tus acciones, pero no te preocupes.

Cloe: no si no me preocupo.

Zak: si que te preocupas y no quiero que lo hagas.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: mira.

Cloe: que haces haciendo una foto.

Kiet: Zak vas tu.

Zak: va. Ya esta.

Cloe: en fin... jajaja.

Zak: tranquila si no la voy a poner por ahi.

Cloe: si me da igual que la pongas.

Zak: genial. -la noche transcurrió divertida. Ya era hora de volver a casa.- que os ha parecido.

Cloe: genial.

Fenzy: ha estado bien. Tenemos que hacer esto más veces.

Kiet: es verdad.

Lon: disfrutad lo poco que os queda sabandijas. Sobre todo tu Zak. -verlos juntos me repugbaba. Sentia tanto odio hacia ellos que de matarlos haria sufrir a Cloe más que a los demás cargandome a Zak. Nunca podra soportar el dolor de estar sin el-

Zak:-llegamos a casa de Cloe. Estábamos los dos solos y como siempre quería decirle lo que sentia por ella.- escucha, yo...

Cloe: que pasa.

Zak: no es solo que ha estado genial.

Cloe: ahh... si.

Zak: si, jeje.

Cloe: me ibas a decir algo ¿no?

Zak: no eso que... ha estado bien. Y agradezco tu apoyo. Parecias la chica esa que esta detrás de la mesa en las partidas de poker.

Cloe: eh... bueno... yo es que soy asi.

Zak: ya. Bueno yo me voy. Que si no mañana...

Cloe: supongo que tocará entrenar.

Zak: pues si.

Cloe: buenas noches. -le di un beso en la mejilla- y gracias de nuevo.

Zak: a ti. -me fui corriendo a casa. Ese beso había sido genial. Aunque no habláramos de nada de este tema y que estuviéramos como amigos... tuve la sensación de que ella se dejaba por un momento ser algo más. Aunque nunca sabia como decirselo-

Cloe:-llegué a mi habitación. Me cambié y me meti en la cama. Fui a WhatsApp y escribí "cuando estas enamorada, algunas canciones estupidas empiezan a tener sentido". Mire el suyo por curiosidad y oh no, jajaja habia puesto la foto. Fui a su estado y ponía "cuando alguien es tu destino, el mismo se encargará de ponerte en su lugar".-vaya que profundo.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Desafío champions sendokai: cap. 11

Zak:-así que Cloe está enamorada. ¿de quién? Porque de mi es imposible. Solo quiero demostrarle que me tiene ahi para lo que quiera y que yo... estaría dispuesto a todo por ella incluso a dejarla ir si ella empezara con otro. Como me pasó con Lon. Yo la cague y si a el también le gustaba ella que era de suponer, es normal que se aprovechara de eso. Y como a mi no quería ni verme... dos en uno. Me quitas a mi chica por asi decirlo pero a la vez... me hundes a mí. Cloe era demasiado buena, quizás demasiado enamoradiza por eso... sufria mas que nadie. Pero no puedo pensar que Cloe no vale porque sea así de buena. Ella se da cuenta de las cosas. Y yo como amigo y como... dios me quema tenerla tan cerca y nunca me atrevo a decírselo. A veces pienso que ella quiere dejar las cosas como están y todo por mi culpa. Ella ahora mismo estaría conmigo y Lon no se hubiera entrometido. Estaba en el jardín de casa cuando vi a quien quería ver-

Cloe: hola Zak. ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

Zak: claro.

Cloe: seguro.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: sabes que me lo puedes contar todo.

Zak: tranquila. No es nada. Solo que la vida no es siempre como queremos.

Cloe: ya eso es verdad.

Zak: ahora que se acerca el torneo...

Cloe: tranquilo. Ganaremos.

Zak: si pero Sidmodius es demasiado fuerte.

Cloe: pero nosotros somos 4.

Zak: pero él tiene más fuerza que nosotros.

Cloe: que te quede claro, si le robas la energía a los demás no es de ser más fuerte.

Zak: pero aun así.

Cloe: escucha, esto supongo que lo tendrías que hacer tu porque eres el hakuru pero da igual, lo que quiero que tengas claro es nosotros somos más fuertes.

Zak: solo con nuestros poderes no basta.

Cloe: ya oíste lo que dijo Danima.

Zak: que dijo.

Cloe: la fusión Nero- sen, esa es la clave.

Fenzy: pero para eso tendremos que estar todo lo compenetrados que podamos.

Kiet: ahora creo que es más fácil.

Fenzy: porque.

Kiet: no está Lon. Yo creo que con Lon nunca lo podríamos hacer.

Zak: es cierto.

Kiet: además no se trata de confiar solo en una persona. Lon solo confiaba en Cloe.

Cloe: no te creas.

Zak: pero si...

Cloe: créeme no lo hacía. Tampoco me lo contaba todo como haces tú conmigo.

Fenzy: quizás solo se acercaba a ti por lo que van todos o por lo menos los tontos como el.

Cloe: más bien será eso.

Zak: pues sí.

Cloe: no sé nada de él que no sepáis ya.

Fenzy: en fin cada uno es como es.

Zak: supongo.

Kiet: y tu pelo.

Fenzy: el pelo de ayer dices.

Kiet: sí.

Fenzy: pues es que hoy he vuelto a ser yo.

Cloe: no caerá esa breva.

Zak: el dia que ella decida ir como ayer...

Cloe: si te digo la verdad... causaste furor.

Fenzy: solo faltaba que me miraran todo el rato.

Kiet: lo hacían.

Fenzy: ves mejor así. -los brazaletes brillaron- hora de salvar al mundo.

Kiet: que ganas de que llegue el torneo.

Lon: hay que aplastar a los humanos.

Chronan yat: y lo harás.

Lon: no puedo esperar.

Chronan yat: pues tienes que hacerlo.

Zak: oye Cloe...

Cloe: si.

Zak: vi tu estado ayer y... ¿de quien estas enamorada?

Cloe: a ti te lo voy a decir.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: estoy enamorada pero no te voy a decir de quien.

Zak: ohh... te quieres hacer la dura.

Cloe: sueña. ¿y tú Zak?

Zak: yo...

Cloe: que haces poniendo la foto en whatsap.

Zak: es graciosa. Somos amigos.

Cloe: y eso del destino...

Zak: no sé dónde lo saque pero es verdad.

Cloe: no digo eso si no que por quien va.

Zak: como que por quien va.

Cloe: sí. Parece alguien te ha tocado la fibra sensible.

Zak: a mí...

Cloe: si, a ti.

Zak: eh... no sé qué me hablas.

Tampo: bienvenidos sen- kuns.

Cloe: maestro.

Zak: que vamos a hacer hoy.

Tampo: iremos al escenario del torneo. El estadio de shohannan.

Zak: guay.

Tampo: coged los deslizadores.

Cloe: allá vamos.

Lalith: la idea es viajar ya hasta allí.

Kento: faltan dos días para el torneo. Y así también veis como son los diferentes competidores.

Zak: aunque en teoría vamos a tener que ganar si o si.

Cloe: tenemos que ganar si o si.

Fenzy: además después de que fuimos nosotros.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: mejor que no te hubieras ido.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: si. En serio.

Fenzy: claro.

Kiet: sin ti...

Zak: esta Cloe.

Cloe: pero que dices.

Zak: no sé pero tienes madera de líder.

Cloe: que va.

Fenzy: si.

Zak: mejor que yo seguro.

Cloe: pero el hakuru eres tú y eso es indiscutible.

Zak: jajaja... bueno.

Cloe: que sí.

Zak: vale te hare caso.

Cloe: pues claro.

Zak: vale.

Cloe: no digas nada. -Zak es tan mono y dulce que como no me va a gustar. Si le adoro-

Fenzy: es este verdad.

Cloe: si.

Zak: bienvenidos al estadio de shohannan.

Kiet: mola.

Cloe: si.-bajamos de los deslizadores y le dimos una vuelta al estadio. Todos los participantes estaban allí pero ni rastro de Sidmodius ni de Lon-

Fenzy: guau. Eso sí que leches es... eso.-vimos a un tío que parecía un pato o algo así con una túnica larga-

Cloe: ni idea.

Zak: esta gente es peculiar.

Cloe: sí.

Fenzy: demasiado.

Kiet: para ellos nosotros seremos iguales.

Zak: eso es verdad. Oye... Cloe.

Cloe: que pasa, dime.

Zak: te apetecería ir... al... cine mañana.

Cloe: si claro.

Zak: genial.

Fenzy: eso también va por nosotros, ¿no?

Zak: bueno... si claro.

Kiet: genial. Así hacemos algo diferente.

Fenzy: claro. Tenemos que estar juntos antes del torneo.

Lon: -Zak se te ha estropeado el plan, jajaja-

Cloe: genial. Claro. -supongo que se refería a estar solos-

Zak: -como les digo que no- que os gusta ver.

Cloe: pues mientras no sea... gore o algo así porque la sangre y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Fenzy: explosiones.

Zak: aventuras.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: genial. -mire a Zak y le sonreí. Fue como decir no te preocupes, ya habra más dias-

Zak: -ves si con pocas palabras nos entendíamos- que queréis hacer.

Kiet: mmm... dormir.

Zak: eso no, jajaja.

Fenzy: ay... pensabas que te íbamos a dejar.

Cloe: jajaja, de verdad como eres.

Zak: espero que si tantas ganas de ir al cine por favor no te duermas.

Fenzy: jajaja. Eso es verdad porque con los ronquidos que pegas salimos a pedradas.

Cloe: jajaja.-de la risa abracé a Zak- perdona.

Zak: no pasa nada.

Cloe: después de que no nos dejan ir a nosotros...

Zak: ya.

Cloe: alguna vez tendremos que ir.

Zak: pues si.

Cloe: siempre por unas cosas o por otras...

Zak: tranquila. Ya iremos.

Cloe: eso espero.

Zak: que si.

Cloe: me puedo fiar de ti o tengo que ir a tu casa a buscarte y llevarte a rastras.

Zak: no. Tranquila que me tienes en la puerta de tu casa a las 4.

Cloe: mas te vale.

Fenzy: a las 4, ¿no?

Cloe: si.

Zak: claro.

Kiet: tengo que ponerme el despertador.

Zak: yo a las 4 me voy.

Cloe: y yo.

Kiet: vosotros pegarme un grito.

Cloe: vale.

Kiet: pero suave.

Zak: no voy a tener piedad contigo.

Cloe: ya le has oído.

Zak: ninguna.

Cloe: Zak, en serio si nunca has estado cabreado.

Zak: porque no me has visto.

Cloe: miedo me das. Eres demasiado bueno pero a la vez... tienes un peligro...

Zak: tu lo has dicho.

Cloe: -Zak tenia sus manos en mis hombros-

Zak: chicos...podemos vencer.

Cloe: tenemos que vencer si o si.

Fenzy: es cierto.

Cloe: aunque muramos en el intento.

Zak: eso es cierto pero... no pensemos en eso.

Cloe: tenemos que ser fuertes y concentrarnos.

Zak: bien dicho.

Cloe:ey...-me cogio mas fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Zak... ya... tranquilo, jajaja.

Zak: tienes razón. Pero lo hago porque eres mi amiga y eres importante para el equipo.

Cloe: vale...

Fenzy: de verdad vosotros haceis unas cosas demasiado raras.

Cloe: eso lo hablas con él. Yo no quiero saber nada.

Zak: eso tu...

Cloe: que...

Tampo: ya estais aquí.

Lalith: teneis que ganar para poder derrotar a Sidmodius.

Kento: se sabe del otro chico algo.

Cloe: no.

Zak: le perdimos la pista incluso en la tierra.

Lalith: porque me a mi que hay algo más.

Cloe: y a mi.

Zak: todos estamos preocupados.

Fenzy: si pero chicos estamos preparados.

Kiet: si fue un error nuestro...

Zak: lo subsanaremos.

Cloe: si.

Tampo: tenéis una jornada de reflexión por delante. Estamos convencidos de que podéis hacerlo.

Zak: claro que ponemos hacerlos. Tenemos rapidez.

Fenzy: cuenta conmigo.

Zak: defensa y fuerza.

Kiet: ese soy yo.

Zak: y la inteligencia en persona.

Cloe: si. Y la humildad también es algo que tenemos. El afan de superación. Gracias a ti estamos aquí.

Zak: eh... yo...

Cloe: vamos. Eres el perfecto lider.

Zak: pues no se hable más. Vamos.

Todos: ¡sen-do-kai!

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Desafío champions sendokai: cap. 12

Zak:-hoy vamos al cine... lo malo es que yo quería con Cloe pero... al final Fenzy y Kiet se apuntaron. No podia decirles que no. Además así tampoco piensan mal porque mira que les gusta pensar mal. Aunque... en verdad tienen razón hay cosas entre nosotros que son inevitables. Algun dia me soltare la melena y le dire a Cloe que sinceramente no es que me guste, si eso ya lo sabe, si no que la quiero. Espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi. Aunque después de todos mis intentos fallidos... que la entiendo. Aunque al menos sigue siendo mi amiga porque después del numerito del cine del otro día... pero tampoco quiero presionarla. No quiero obligarla a quererme como parece que Lon hacía. Por eso se fue. Le partiria la cara por hacerla sufrir. Ella que es lo mejor que me ha pasado... lo siento pero por ahi no paso-

Madre de Zak: pareces preocupado. ¿que pasa?

Zak: nada.

Madre de Zak: todo bien ayer.

Zak: si. Lo mas fuerte fue que Fenzy parecía una chica de verdad.

Madre de Zak: quizás se lo esta planteando.

Zak: ella que va. Lo hizo porque su madre...

Madre de Zak: para su madre es una princesa.

Zak: ya. Pero... por eso saltan chispas.

Madre de Zak: ya. Jajaja. Entonces... nada. Bien... y con Cloe.

Zak: hombre... pues bien. No se... es mi mejor amiga. Supongo que bien.

Madre de Zak: genial. Te dejo. Voy a ver que tal va tu hermana.

Zak: vale mamá. -hasta mi madre sospecha que entre Cloe u yo hay algo más-

Cloe:-casi tenía la cita esperada. Pero nada. Ellos se apuntaron. Si que es verdad que mañana empieza el torneo y tenemos que estar preparados. Y así era una manera también de estar juntos antes del torneo. Nos reunimos en nuestro punto de encuentro habitual-

Fenzy: tios, mañana empieza lo bueno.

Kiet: es verdad pero debo admitir que estoy bastante asustado.

Cloe: es verdad. Yo también lo estoy.

Zak: tranquilos. No pasa nada. Es normal. Yo tengo la adrenalina muy fuerte.

Cloe: se te nota. Tomate algo esta noche para que duermas bien.

Zak: ya... bueno le pondre cualquier excusa a mi madre.

Cloe: yo creo que hare lo mismo. Por suerte o por desgracia no lo se pero mis padres estan fuera.

Zak: ¿alguna cena o algo?

Cloe: un congreso. Otro más. Ahora suelen tener más por esta época. Es su trabajo. Así que estoy sola.

Fenzy: y no te da miedo estar sola.

Cloe: no. Ya no se que decirte.

Zak: oye si quieres...

Cloe: pues... si es por hacerme un favor... si porque no.

Fenzy: cuidado con lo que hacemos.

Kiet: eso... no vayais a hacer nada de lo que luego podais arrepentiros.

Cloe: que va. Tenemos un torneo en juego.

Zak: ahi ella tiene razón.

Cloe: hace tiempo que no vemos a Kido.

Zak: se estará preparando con su equipo. Se que pudo liberar a sus hermanos.

Cloe: estupendo.

Fenzy: y sigo preguntándome que le habra pasado a Lon para irse así.

Kiet: yo que se.

Cloe: es demasiado raro.

Fenzy: ya ves.

Zak: huyó como un maldito cobarde.

Cloe: y eso también.

Kiet: sea lo que sea...

Fenzy: por algo será.

Kiet: a saber...

Cloe: en fin que os debe de dar igual. Esta por ahi. Aunque. .. Tampo siempre ha sospechado algo de él.

Zak: es verdad. En eso tienes razón... esta claro que estoy de acuerdo con el maestro en que Lon no era de fiar pero... no se donde se puede haber metido.

Cloe: no se lo que se le habra pasado por la cabeza para hacer esto.

Zak: ya. Bueno... no quiero que nos rayemos tontamente. Ya está ha pasado y punto, el sabe lo que ha hecho y como lo ha hecho.

Fenzy: pues si. Una cosa dijiste a las 4, ¿no?

Zak: si. En la puerta de Cloe.

Cloe: y no lleguéis tarde. Sobre todo tu.

Zak: te dije que no me olvidaría.

Cloe: mas te vale.

Zak: tranquila. Se que... muchas veces no lo he hecho bien. Pero dejame intentarlo por lo menos.

Cloe: ok.

Zak: ya verás como voy a ir.

Cloe: muy bien a las 4 os espero.

Zak: descuida.

Fenzy: ahi estaremos.

Cloe: os gusta "los juegos del hambre"

Zak: por supuesto.

Fenzy: si. Es genial.

Kiet: me recuerda a nosotros. Lo que pasa es que nosotros no matamos a nadie.

Zak: ya. Mejor.

Cloe: yo no podría hacerlo si tengo que matar a alguien.

Kiet: ya.

Zak: si es un poco...

Cloe: es como un videojuego.

Zak: cierto.

Kiet: ya si. A mi esos juegos me gustan.

Cloe: ya se nota. A mi...

Zak: eso es una de las cosas en las que somos diferentes.

Cloe: ya. Pero creo es más divertido así.

Zak: pues si. Lon y tu erais demasiado iguales pero a el le faltaban demasiadas cosas que tu tienes de sobra.

Cloe: supongo.

Fenzy: pues claro tia. Además es divertido que seamos diferentes. Nos gustan ciertas cosas pero hay otras en la que no somos para nada iguales.

Zak: ya ves.

Kiet: asi yo creo que une más. Parece que no pero siempre hace. Si fuéramos todos iguales pareceriamos una secta.

Fenzy: ya ves.

Cloe: me voy. Nos vemos.

Kiet: lo mismo digo. Voy a ayudar a mi abuela que la mujer...

Zak: vale. Cloe, a las 4. Como aquella broma que te gasté.

Cloe: que al final fue un poco pesada la bromita.

Zak: mira que te gusta recordarmelo.

Cloe: a las 4 te quiero allí.

Zak: y voy a estar.

Cloe: cuando lo vea, me lo creeré.

Zak: esta bien. -no podía fallarle. Tenia que estar a las 4. Si no ella no querrá saber nada de mi y eso no no me lo podía permitir-

Cloe:-las 15:55. Estaba en la puerta. La estaba cerrando cuando alguien me toco en el hombro. Me giré y era él- por fin...

Zak: hasta he llegado 5 minutos antes.

Cloe: por lo menos...

Zak: ves si al final...

Fenzy: nos vamos.

Zak: si.

Kiet: esta película es una paranoia bestial.

Cloe: ya ves.

Zak: pero esta bien. Hace que tengas la adrenalina a flor de piel.

Fenzy: ya ves sobretodo porque te imaginas que estas dentro y que te van a matar.

Cloe: ya ves. Estas ahi...

Zak: si. Suele pasar.

Kiet: por eso digo que es... flipante. Imaginate que la ciudad estuviera dividida en distintos distritos y que tu fueras el tributo del tuyo y que supieras que podrás resistir poco tiempo o incluso ganar pero tendrías que dejar atrás a otros como tu solo por diversión del capitolio.

Cloe: ya. Y que cambiaran las reglas a mitad.

Zak: ella le salva a el y pueden salvarse los dos pero después tienen que matarse el uno al otro y piensan en suicidarse juntos.

Cloe: es cierto. Es demasiado cruel.

Zak: creo que los zorn eran peores.

Cloe: eso si.

Fenzy: que hay peor que ellos.

Cloe: creo que nadie.

Kiet: ya ves.

Zak: bueno chicos que empieza.

Cloe: si. -estaba inquieta la verdad. Era como si yo me metiera dentro de la película. Así disfrutaba de la película-

Zak: -observe a Cloe. Miraba fijamente a la pantalla. Tenia la mano inquieta. Así que se la cogi. Note que se sonrojo y sonrió. Le hice un gesto con la mano de "¿estas bien? " a lo que ella afirmativamente dijo que si. Cloe se asustó cuando el chico intento estrangular a la chica. Le habian tendido una trampa. Cloe estaba bastante nerviosa como si se lo hicieran a ella. Quito el reposabrazos y me abrazo. Le di un beso en la frente. Estaba abrazada a mi como si tuviera miedo. Le tocaba el pelo. Ella seguía mirando a la pantalla pero estaba más tranquila. Acabo la película. Ella volvió a su sitio por si Fenzy y Kiet no se habían dado cuenta. Pero claro que se habían dado cuenta-

Fenzy: Cloe, ¿que te ha pasado para abrazar a Zak de esa manera?

Cloe: me he asustado.

Zak: demasiado.

Cloe: no se... esa escena...

Kiet: ha sido...

Cloe: es que imaginate que tienes novio o no se... ella esta con el se supone y le tienden una trampa y todo lo que ha vivido contigo se borra. Se olvida por un momento de quien eres tu e intenta matarte...

Zak: Cloe, es una película.

Cloe: y que...

Zak: Cloe, mañana empieza el torneo y tienes que relajarte. Y así no te quedas sola en casa. Tu te vienes conmigo.

Cloe: te lo agradezco mucho.

Zak: solo quiero que te relajes.

Cloe: si porque sola yo no...

Zak: además que estás demasiado alterada.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: además en mi casa si te pasa algo...

Cloe: gracias Zak. Eres un amor.

Kiet: bueno... nosotros por aquí llegamos antes.

Fenzy: si.

Zak: hasta mañana.

Fenzy: has visto y luego dicen que no.

Kiet: si se quieren déjalos.

Cloe: escucha...

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: si te borraran todos los recuerdos buenos conmigo... ¿me estrangularias? O... lo intentarías.

Zak: Cloe, yo no... pero como te voy a hacer algo así.

Cloe: pero... es que era muy... como si para mi hubiera sido real.

Madre de Zak: hola chicos, pasad. Cloe... estas bien.

Cloe: si. No se preocupe.

Zak: sus padres no estan y he pensado que... además que te vas a comer la cabeza por lo de...

Madre de Zak: que ha pasado.

Cloe: una escena de la película.

Madre de Zak: bueno. Menos mal que no es más grave.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: tu relájate.

Cloe: dejame dormir contigo.

Zak: Cloe... pero...

Cloe: por favor. Donde sea pero que estes conmigo por favor.

Zak: tranquila. Está bien.

Cloe: no quiero que tu madre piense mal.

Zak: pues si duermes conmigo...

Cloe: ya... si solo lo hago porque somos amigos.

Zak: si esta muy bien.

Madre de Zak: sacad el colchón y ponedlo en tu habitación.

Zak: si. Eso tenia pensado.

Cloe: eh... otra cosa... no tengo...

Zak: te dejo ropa mia.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: vamos.-subimos a mi habitación. Busque en el armario. Y le tendi una camiseta mia del pijama de hace unos años que a ella seguro que le serviría-ten, pontela.

Cloe: gracias. Crees que me quedara bien.

Zak: si.

Cloe: tu ropa...

Zak: si a ti todo te sienta bien.

Cloe: tu que me ves con buenos ojos. Voy a cambiarme.

Zak: ok. Por ahí.-le señale la puerta del baño. Cuando salió... estaba preciosa. La camiseta le estaba bastante larga. Sus largas piernas se veian de arriba a abajo. Claro que lo que no debía de ver no se le veía- te queda bien te lo he dicho.

Cloe: genial. Buenas noches.

Zak: igualmente. Estas bien ahi.

Cloe: si.

Zak: si ves que no... pues...

Cloe: tranquilo.

Zak: esta bien.

Cloe: que quieres, que duerma contigo.

Zak: no. Pero como estabas un poco...

Cloe: no hay problema.-apagó la luz. Pero yo no podía dormir. Daba vueltas para un lado y para otro. Me levante y descubrí que el tampoco estaba durmiendo-

Zak: ¿a donde vas?

Cloe: bueno yo...

Zak: ven anda.

Cloe: pero...

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: esta bien. -me meti en su cama. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Era mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Estaba tan cerca. Me abrazaba como en el cine-

Zak: no quiero que pienses más en eso.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: sabes que esto está mal verdad.

Cloe: si. Lo se. Pero no importa. Mañana hacemos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: si. Se supone que me estas ayudando.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: asi me gusta. Además el culpable eres tu.

Zak: lo se.

Cloe: y encima lo aceptas.

Zak: pues claro. Lo que quiero que tengas claro es que a partir de ahora... tenemos que tener la cabeza en su sitio que es el torneo.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: solo es eso.

Cloe: ahora solo importa el destino del multiverso.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Desafío champions sendokai: cap. 13

Zak:-tuve un sueño demasiado extraño provocado porque estaba durmiendo con la chica mas guapa del multiverso y teniéndola tan cerca y estaba abrazada a mí. Era todo tan fascinante... hasta que en mi sueño aparecía Lon y me quitaba a Cloe. Empecé a sudar. No podia ser. Empecé a buscarla por todas partes- Cloe, por favor no me dejes. No te vayas con el-

Cloe:-Zak... estaba hablando en sueños. Casi me muero por lo que dijo. Las mejillas me ardian. De repente me abrazo todavía más fuerte. Le di un beso en la frente y hundi mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón iba acorde con su respiración, ahora más relajado-

Al dia siguiente...

Zak:-abrí los ojos. Tenía a la princesa de mis sueños abrazada a mí. Y yo a ella. Pero me separe con cuidado de no despertarla pero fallo técnico-

Cloe: ey... huyes o que.

Zak: no.

Cloe: ya...

Zak: ¿has dormido bien?

Cloe: claro. Y tu.

Zak: si. Creo que ha sido raro pero si.

Cloe: claro. Porque además hablabas en sueños.

Zak: ¿que?

Cloe: pues si.

Zak: es imposible.

Cloe: ya si, si.

Zak: y si fuera verdad que he dicho.

Cloe: oh nada.

Zak: pero algo tendría que decir.

Cloe: pues claro que decias algo.

Zak: vamos dimelo.

Cloe: no.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: no. Oh los brazaletes.

Zak: vamos no me dejes asi.

Fenzy: que pasa.

Kiet: que hicisteis.

Cloe: nada.

Kiet: seguro.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: solo que... el habla en sueños.

Zak: para que dices nada.

Cloe: tranquilo.

Zak: que dije.

Cloe: nada, nada.

Zak: oye mona...

Cloe: vamos.

Todos: sen-do-kai.

Tampo: bienvenidos sen-kuns.

Cloe: empieza la aventura.

Zak: después del combate... me lo dices.

Fenzy: yo también me quiero enterar.

Cloe: jajaja. Déjalo.

Kiet: pero dormisteis juntos.

Zak: no.

Cloe: que va. Una cosa es en la misma habitación y otra en la misma cama.

Zak: no hace falta que des muchos detalles.

Cloe: ok.

Zak: pero después sueltas por esa boquita.

Cloe: ok.

Tampo: vamos.

Cloe: si.

Zak: después...

Cloe: calla.

Maestro de ceremonias: bienvenidos al primer gran torneo de sendokai. Para abrir bocas... el primer combate será entre los humanos y los grumples.

Cloe: quien son esos.

Tampo: una especie de muñecos de peluche.

Zak: vaya.

Fenzy: unos muñecos de peluche... no creo que sea difícil.

Zak: no me confiaría.

Cloe: es verdad.

Fenzy: vamos allá.

Kiet: unos muñecos... va venga.

Todos: sen-do-kai.

Zak: chicos, tenemos una misión importante. Ganar, ganar y ganar.

Cloe: si.-corrimos hacia la pelota. Pero los muñecos nos la quitaron. Uno de ellos me tiro al suelo cuando intentaba pararle. ¡visión yao - sen! Fenzy, rápido.

Fenzy: a sus ordenes. ¡estela tai - sen! Mia. Zak, preparate.

Kiet: espera. ¡escudo coa - sen! Zak arriba.

Zak: vamos.-me subi al escudo de Kiet y salte más fuerte que el muñeco para robar el do.-¡disparo zet - sen!

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los humanos.

Zak: bien.

Cloe: enhorabuena.

Lon: va.

Chronan yat: te saca demasiada ventaja.

Lon: quien el memo este...

Chronan yat: hazme caso ella nunca te amará.

Lon: lo único que quiero es destruirla. Me da igual lo demás.

Cloe: ey... que se nos escapan.

Zak: no les dejaremos escapar.-invocaron un poder que se trataba de desestabilizar como con el relleno ese de los muñecos de plumas por tanto cuando Fenzy y Kiet iban a hacer el muro duo - sen no pudieron y marcaron- no.

Fenzy: eso que se han encontrado.

Zak: chicos vamos.

Fenzy: Kiet ahora. Vienen hacia aquí.

Fenzy-Kiet: ¡muro duo - sen!

Cloe: bien chicos.

Zak: cuando el do salga disparado hacemos el relámpago duo - sen.

Cloe: vale.-intente saltar pero el muñeco me la quitó y volvieron a marcar-maldita sea.

Zak: vamos. Da igual. Podemos hacerlo.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: -el do lo baje y controle con el pecho. Driblamos a uno y a dos y ahora era el momento- ahora Cloe.

Cloe-Zak: ¡relámpago duo - sen!

Cloe: - cuando llegamos al sen-rok marcó Zak y luego marque yo-

Lon: era mejor cuando nos salia juntos.

Chronan yat: estas celoso.

Lon: no.

Chronan yat: ya claro.

Fenzy: si.

Kiet: ha sido duro pero... lo conseguimos.

Zak: por supuesto.

Cloe: claro.

Lon: no.

Chronan yat: para destruirlos tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos.

Fenzy: vamos.

Cloe: tranquilos. Esto es un paso importante.

Zak: es verdad.

Tampo: bien.

Lalith: si, chicos.

Kento: muy bien guerreros.

Zak: ha sido duro pero genial.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: desde luego. Eso si las plumas la próxima vez se las meten por...

Zak: tia Fenzy...

Kiet: es verdad. Picaban.

Cloe: jajaja.

Zak: vamos a casa.

Cloe: si.

Zak: eh guapa pero te olvidas de algo.

Cloe: de...

Zak: lo que dije anoche.

Cloe: ah muy sencillo... "Cloe, por favor no me dejes. No te vayas con el"

Zak: en serio dije eso.

Fenzy: si ella lo dice...

Zak: pero...no es una broma.

Cloe: no.

Zak: y dije algo más.

Cloe: algo de un pingüino. Y luego lo de por favor no me dejes.

Zak: vaya si que estaba soñando fuerte.

Cloe: pues si. Te movias demasiado.

Zak: cuando tengo pesadillas me pasa.

Kido: chicos.

Cloe: Kido.

Kido: cómo vas princesa.

Cloe: bien.

Kido: quieres un príncipe, aquí me tienes para ti.

Zak: kido... déjala.

Cloe: lo siento. Jajaja. Todo bien.

Kido: sí. Ya nos veremos las caras. Cuídate Cloe. Por cierto estas preciosa. Seguro que desde que sales con alguien estas más guapa.

Cloe: si no estoy con nadie.

Kido: pues esa belleza tuya no es normal.

Zak:-Kido me miró por el piropo que le había mandado a Cloe como buscando mi gesto de aprobación-

Cloe: cada día está peor.

Zak: desde luego.

Kiet: tampoco es que haya estado demasiado bien siempre.

Cloe: ya. Y ese amor que me tiene...

Zak: está enamorado de ti.

Fenzy: eso es evidente. Tía tienes un sex appeal flipante.

Cloe: que va.

Zak: pues... la gente no dice lo mismo.

Cloe: porque sois tontos jajaja.

Zak: que va. Es lo que hay.

Cloe: vamos.

Tampo: descansad.

Cloe: eso haremos.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Desafío champions sendokai: cap. 14.

Cloe:-hoy es el segundo combate del torneo. ¿con quien nos tocará?-

Zak: Cloe... ¿estás nerviosa?

Cloe: pero concentrada.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: tengo la sensación de que me estabas buscando.

Zak: no.

Cloe: si claro.

Zak: hemos quedado todos.

Cloe: me da la sensación de que intentas ser demasiado puntual.

Zak: supongo que debo intentarlo al menos.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: se que...

Cloe: que.

Zak: que sigues molesta por mi error cuando te quedaste sola en el cine.

Cloe: a ver Zak, seamos sinceros, lo que te molesta es que Lon apareciera.

Zak: no es eso.

Cloe: si que lo es.

Zak: bueno si pero porque no me da confianza. Y temía que te hiciera algo.

Cloe: no me iba a hacer nada.

Fenzy: tios cada vez que os veo estais juntos.

Kiet: es verdad. Que tramais.

Zak: estábamos esperandoos.

Cloe: es verdad.

Fenzy: que Zak que responsable eres ahora.

Zak: sigo siendo el de siempre.

Cloe: es verdad. Algo más responsable si que se te ve.

Zak: mis padres también dicen lo mismo pero al menos eso es algo bueno.

Cloe: si claro. Supongo que has aprendido a hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

Zak: es cierto. Tenia que hacerlo. No por eso he dejado de ser yo pero quería que la gente que me importa estuviera orgullosa de mi.

Cloe: y lo estamos.

Kiet: es verdad.

Fenzy: pues claro.

Cloe: y tus padres también lo están. No lo olvides.

Zak: sabes mis padres te admiran mucho.

Cloe: ¿a mi?

Zak: si.

Cloe: y eso.

Zak: porque ya quisieran que tuviera la cabeza tan amueblada como tu.

Cloe: bueno pero cada uno es como es.

Zak: la inteligencia es cosa tuya.

Cloe: pero tampoco eres tonto.

Fenzy: ya pero se refiere a que el aporta la locura y tu la cordura por asi decirlo.

Zak: visto así...

Cloe: puede ser. Tu eres valiente Zak. Eso es lo que te hace ser tu.

Zak: bueno...

Cloe: si. Por eso eres el hakuru.

Kiet: tu... bueno... Cloe tiene razón.

Cloe: has dado la vida por nosotros muchas veces.

Zak: yo solo he hecho lo que estaba en mi mano.

Fenzy: -brillaron los bracaletes- hora de salvar el mundo.

Cloe: que ganas.

Zak: si. Sidmodius vamos a por ti.

Lalith: que ocurre.

Tampo: sigo pensando en el chico que se fue.

Lalith: fue de manera demasiado repentina.

Kento: puede ser un problema si ha caído en malas manos.

Zak: ya estamos aquí.

Cloe: como siempre dispuestos a todo para salvar a la tierra.

Maestro de ceremonias: en el sendokai de hoy se enfrentan los hombres de lodo y los humanos.

Zak: ¿quienes son?

Cloe: aquellas cosas raras que jugaron en el anterior torneo de sendokai.

Fenzy: cierto. Espero que no me salpiquen.

Kiet: que exagerada.

Fenzy: exagerado tu.

Zak: vamos chicos.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Zak-estábamos a punto de un nuevo partido de sendokai y esta vez eran los hombres de lodo los rivales a batir. Me hice con el do-Cloe.

Cloe: voy. ¡destello nu-sen!-me multiplique por el campo y chute sin miramiento alguno-

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los humanos.

Zak: muy bien.

Tampo: bien chicos, buen trabajo.

Lalith: la guerrera es asombrosa.

Kento: le da un potencial al grupo impresionante.

Lalith: esta claro. Además el chico rubio seguro que es el primero que se fija de estos detalles.

Tampo: debo reconocer que cuando Zak me dijo que estaba enamorado de una chica no hubiera pensado que era de Cloe. Pero es perfecta para el. Sólo espero que lo controlen en el torneo.

Lalith: de momento van muy bien.

Tampo: porque no saben nada o muy poco de lo que hay entre ellos.

Lalith: no se lo prohíbas, más ganas van a tener. Solo advierteles de las cosas pero por separado. Si se les relaciona directamente se sentiran incómodos.

Tampo: ahi tienes razón.

Fenzy: ¡rápido Kiet!

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy-Kiet: ¡muro duo - sen!

Zak: bien chicos.

Cloe: vamos seguid así.

Zak: Cloe, hagamos la fuerza duo-sen.

Cloe: vale. Pero... mas adelante. Del campo digo. No vamos a hacer el relámpago.

Zak: ya lo se.-me dice rápidamente con el do y cuando estabamos a 11 metros del sen-rok era el momento- ahora.

Zak-Cloe: ¡fuerza duo - sen!

Cloe: -Zak marcó. Teniamos la ventaja de dos kais. Pero cuando pensábamos que todo iba bien los hombres de lodo vomitaron a dos seres más- tio que asco.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! -pude hacerme con el do pero me la quitaron y marcaron- ¿en serio?

Cloe: si. Pero no perdamos la concentración.

Zak: chicos, Cloe tiene razón. Vamos.

Cloe: Zak, en cuanto pillemos el do hacemos el relámpago duo - sen.

Zak: claro.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen!

Cloe: Fenzy, pasala.

Zak: vamos a dar el golpe final. Cloe: al menos ellos no han empatado.

Zak: ya. ¡no! Ahora si que han empatado.

Cloe: da igual.

Zak: la tengo. Vamos Cloe.

Cloe - Zak: ¡relámpago duo - sen!

Fenzy: vamos.

Kiet: el combate el nuestro.

Cloe: esto acaba aquí.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai del equipo humano.

Cloe: bien.

Tampo: enhorabuena sen-kuns.

Zak: gracias maestro.

Lalith: lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Así se lucha.

Tampo: me gustaría especialmente hablar con vosotros dos.

Cloe: como usted quiera.

Tampo: ven por aquí.

Cloe: de acuerdo. Usted dirá.

Tampo: necesito máxima concentración. Quizás habrá momento en los que querrás seguir tu corazón pero Cloe, eres inteligente y ahora no es momento de que tu relación personal con Zak vaya a más. Después tendréis tiempo para dejaros llevar por el momento pero no es el caso ahora.

Cloe: claro.

Tampo: llama a Zak.

Cloe: Zak, te llaman.

Zak: ¿que te ha dicho?

Cloe: ya hablaremos. Además te lo contará ahora.

Zak: ok. Dígame maestro.

Tampo: es sencillo. Cloe y tu tenéis algo muy especial pero creo que no es el momento de que eso vaya a más.

Zak: pero... esto a que viene.

Tampo: a que es mejor que penséis con la cabeza. Y que no os dejéis llevar por las emociones.

Zak: lo que faltaba que alguien más se metiera en mi relación con Cloe. Somos amigos, a ver no te lo niego, me gusta, la quiero pero ella eso o al menos lo segundo no lo sabe. Así que...

Tampo: Zak, no te alteres.

Zak: es que... me tocan la moral estas cosas.

Tampo: solo quiero aconsejarte.

Zak: te juro que no he pensado en ella de otra manera que no sea de la Cloe que es mi amiga y ya está desde que brilla el brazalete hasta que volvemos a casa.

Tampo: y en casa...

Zak: pienso como un maldito humano normal.

Tampo: mira no quiero alterarte más pero esto es no quiero. No te alteres.

Zak: y porque tendría que hacerlo.

Tampo: por lo que te he dicho antes por si acaso quieres ir a más pero ella no esta preparada.

Zak: solo lo hare cuando me asegure de que ella también lo está.-me fui. ¿que se creía? Si hasta que no estuviéramos tranquilos no se iba a decir. O acaso me manda como ordenar mi vida de humano normal. Se lo que hago y hasta ahora no lo he hecho mal-

Cloe: estas bien.

Zak: si.

Cloe: estas un poco alterado.

Zak: tranquila, no te preocupes.

Cloe: seguro. No hagas que me preocupe demasiado.

Zak: tranquila princesa. No pasa nada. Supongo que a ti te ha dicho lo mismo.

Cloe: supongo. Pero supongo que nosotros mismos sabemos lo que hay y si que puede tener razón pero no se... cada uno hace lo que cree conveniente.

Zak: es verdad. Pero tampoco me pueden privar de pensar como una persona normal. Soy un guerrero sendokai pero tengo mi vida personal. Tengo unos padres, una hermana y unos amigos a los que atender.

Fenzy: sea lo que sea lo que os haya dicho... eso que dices es verdad.

Cloe: si.

Zak: ya.

Kiet: tu sabes lo que hay pero como maestro...

Cloe: claro.

Zak: lo sé. Pero es como si se quisiera implicar en mi vida.

Cloe: no pasa nada. Él te lo ha dicho porque pensaba que era lo que debía hacer.

Zak: lo sé.

Cloe: tú ahora túmbate en la cama y cierra los ojos. Piensa en algo que te haga feliz. Que te de fuerzas. Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás. Nos tienes aquí para lo que quieras. Si un dia ves que estas mal, mi ventana está abierta. Pero toca primero antes de entrar por mucho que este abierta.

Zak: gracias. Me alegro de tener amigos como vosotros. Y... a alguien como tu. Buenas noches.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Desafío champions sendokai: cap. 15.

Madre de Zak: Zak, despierta. Ya está bien.

Zak: -acaricie la almohada como buscandola. El dulce olor de Cloe seguía en mi cama- Cloe, ¿estas ahí?

Madre de Zak: Zak... soy tu madre. Cloe... esta en su casa.

Zak: -abri los ojos y vi a mi madre. Me levante como un resorte por la pillada. Estaba pensando en Cloe en voz alta. El otro día me pillo ella pero no se que es peor si ella o mi madre-mamá...

Madre de Zak: a ti que te pasa.

Zak: nada. Me he golpeado la cabeza.

Madre de Zak: quizás. Pero que pasa con Cloe.

Zak: ah nada.

Madre de Zak: seguro.

Zak: si.

Madre de Zak: bueno cielo... te dejo pero venga, arriba.

Zak: si.-mierda. Que esto no salga de aquí- esto que acaba de pasar que no salga de aquí.

Madre de Zak: claro.

Zak: solo ha sido producto del subconsciente.

Madre de Zak: ya.

Zak: adiós. -me vestí y bajé al salón. Mi padre me miró y me saludó. Me hice el desayuno. Mi padre se acercó y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda como si estuviera orgulloso de mi. Pero me imaginaba que mamá se lo había contado. Esto de soñar con Cloe o dormir con Cloe empezaba ser tan crónico que no dormía bien si ella no estaba conmigo o a que mi mente me traicionara de esta manera- me voy.

Padre de Zak: claro.

Cloe:-estaba lista. Abri la ventana. La brisa fresca de la mañana entraba y me acariciaba la cara y el pelo. Cogi mi cuaderno de dibujo. Tenia dibujos de escenarios de masara y del imperio zorn. Y también hacia dibujos de mis amigos. Tenia uno de Zak de aquel momento en que Lalith me abrio los ojos. Yo le mire y el miraba al frente decidido aguardando un futuro incierto. Tan irresistible como siempre. Sali de mi habitación-

Fenzy: tio, que pasará hoy.

Kiet: no lo sé.

Fenzy: al menos mañana no luchamos.

Kiet: cierto. Pero no se si quiero ver el combate del miserable de Sidmodius.

Fenzy: tienes razón.

Cloe:-estaba abajo en el jardín cuando oi un repique en mi ventana. Zak- no hay nadie. Estoy aquí abajo-

Zak: Cloe... como siempre sueles estar arriba...

Cloe: precisamente he bajado para ahorrarte que subieras.

Zak: ah. Genial.

Cloe: si. Anda baja.

Zak: voy.

Cloe: que hacías ahi arriba.

Zak: buscándote.

Cloe: ah ok.

Zak: he tenido una pillada impresionante con mi madre esta mañana.

Cloe: que te ha pasado. No me asustes.

Zak: que me ha vuelto a traicionar el subconsciente.

Cloe: que has dicho esta vez.

Zak: mejor no lo sepas.

Cloe: y porque no.

Zak: porque... no. Más adelante. Solo te puedo decir que tenía algo que ver contigo.

Cloe: y porque no me lo dices.

Zak: porque no quiero que pienses que estoy loco o que me estoy volviendo loco.

Cloe: pero Zak... si algo te preocupa cuentamelo.

Zak: mejor asi de momento.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: lo siento.

Cloe: da igual. No pasa nada.

Fenzy: bueno ya estamos aquí.

Cloe: de momento todo va bien, ¿no?

Zak: si.

Fenzy: no hemos tenido demasiado problemas.

Cloe: salvo que siempre ganamos por la mínima.

Zak: no vamos a pegarles un repaso digo yo como a los monos aquellos.

Cloe: ya. Pero algún día nos pegaremos un susto.

Zak: que no.

Kiet: esto es así.

Fenzy: que más quisiéramos.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: lo importante es que ganemos.

Cloe: cierto.

Zak: tenemos un objetivo. No es el de pegarle la paliza a todo el mundo. Tenemos que ganar si o si para que Sidmodius no se haga con el control.

Kiet: y digo yo... no estara Lon detrás de algo de esto.

Fenzy: a que te refieres.

Zak: puedes tener razón.

Cloe: quizás cuando desapareció alguien...

Zak: Sidmodius no creo.

Cloe: pero Chronan yat si.

Zak: maldita sea.

Cloe: ella es la que lleva todo el plan. Sidmodius piensa que el va a ser el gran zorn pero no es así.

Zak: sólo es su marioneta.

Cloe: eso es.

Fenzy: hijo de...

Cloe: o mejor dicho hija de...

Zak: chicas tranquilas.

Kiet: a Fenzy la he visto pero tu Cloe...

Cloe: eso es porque me lo guardo.

Zak: pero si eres demasiado buena.

Cloe: para ti.

Zak: para todos.

Cloe: y para ti no.

Zak: si. Claro yo el primero que lo dice.

Cloe: vale. Ya me estabas asustando.

Zak: el caso es... que no solo vamos a tener que vencer a Sidmodius si no... a Lon.

Cloe: tenemos la ventaja que solo nosotros lo sabemos.

Fenzy: eso es verdad.

Kiet: asi que la final seria contra Lon.

Cloe: si.

Zak: vamos. Nos llaman. Ah Cloe...

Cloe: ¿si?

Zak: que es esa libreta que tenía encima de la mesa.

Cloe: un cuaderno donde tengo dibujos.

Zak: ah...

Fenzy: dibujame bien. Que no me entere de que...

Cloe: tranquila.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Tampo: bienvenidos sen - kuns.

Zak: maestro...

Tampo: me habéis hecho caso.

Cloe: si.

Zak: claro.

Fenzy: a saber...

Zak: oye que tenemos que obecederle.

Cloe: ya. Es verdad.

Fenzy: claro. Pero cuando más le prohíbas más le va a gustar.

Cloe: ya pero nosotros...

Zak: es verdad. Creo que hasta él confundió un poco las cosas.

Kiet: si seguro.

Tampo: bueno da igual.

Zak: es o no.

Cloe: si. Tranquilo.

Zak: pues eso.

Fenzy: contra quien está vez.

Tampo: contra... las zeades.

Fenzy: mmm...

Kiet: mira, son todo chicas.

Fenzy: te preocupa.

Zak: Kiet no las subestimes.

Cloe: las mujeres somos duras de pelar.

Zak: dimelo a mi.

Cloe: ¿que pasa que intentas conquistar a la tuya?

Zak: más o menos. Y siempre me da largas. Jajaja.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: es verdad. Además si lo sabes.

Cloe: ya, si, si.

Zak: bueno vamos.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Zak: estais prepados.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: siempre.

Kiet: tranquilos que lo tenemos.

Fenzy: subestima a una chica y verás.

Kiet: tranquila.

Cloe: oye vamos. Fenzy.

Fenzy: ¡tornado go-sen! Cloe.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen!

Zak: bien.

Lon: no.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los humanos.

Zak: eh Cloe porque no me lo dedicas.

Cloe: y que pongo a Zak con amor, venga jajaja.

Zak: estaria bien.

Cloe: ni lo sueñes.

Zak: que mala persona.

Fenzy: Kiet, si no quieres ver de lo que es capaz una chica vamos a pararlas.

Kiet: vale.

Kiet-Fenzy: ¡muro duo - sen!

Cloe: eso es.

Zak: mia. Eh pero que.

Zeade 1: asi quieres ganar... pues va a ser que no. Empate.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de las zeades.

Cloe: ya empezamos.

Zak: Cloe, podemos hacer el relámpago.

Cloe: buena idea.

Fenzy: Cloe, tuya.- nos la habían vuelto a quitar-

Zeade 1: ¡zed ad sen!

Maestro de ceremonias: nuevo kai de las zeades.

Fenzy: maldita sea.

Kiet: creo que voy a retirar lo que he dicho.

Cloe: Zak, ahora es el momento.

Cloe: si.

Lon: que repugnantes son.

Chronan yat: jajaja.

Cloe-Zak: ¡relámpago duo - sen!

Cloe: vamos.-cada dia que lo hacía con Zak era más potente. Era genial. Más que con Lon por supuesto. Chute yo primero y después él-

Maestro de ceremonias: doble kai de los humanos que ganan el sendokai.

Zak: bien.

Cloe: si.-abracé a Zak-

Zak: -Cloe me abrazó casi dejandome en blanco porque tenerla tan cerca era genial- oye...

Cloe: lo siento.

Fenzy: y luego dicen que no.

Kiet: déjalo.

Fenzy: que, que concepción tienes ahora de las chicas.

Kiet: que sois mas fuertes de lo que pensaba.

Cloe: jajaja. Bueno menos mal.

Kiet: Fenzy deberá entender algun dia que lo decía de broma.

Fenzy: claro.

Lon: por mucho que les hayan advertido se van a liar de un día para otro.

Chronan yat: eso no es una debilidad.

Lon: ah no.

Chronan yat: no. Al revés cada que se unen más sus poderes son más fuertes.

Lon: maldito mal nacido.

Chronan yat: antes de que llegaras el ya tenía una ventaja abismal sobre ti.

Lon: pero consegui neutralizarlo.

Chronan yat: nunca neutralizaste nada.

Lon: agg...

Tampo: muy bien. Mañana no teneis que luchar.

Cloe: ya pero igualmente tenemos que estar.

Zak: claro.

Fenzy: aunque sea como sea no va a ser bueno si lucha el miserable de Sidmodius.

Kiet: es verdad.

Cloe: pero no podemos hacer nada.

Zak: derrotarle.

Cloe: ya eso si.

Fenzy: pero el no es la amenaza.

Magnus: guerreros... hay una solución.

Zak: cual.

Cloe: eso.

Magnus: la fusión Nero - sen.

Cloe: pero como lo sacamos.

Magnus: en la compenetración como equipo.

Zak: y como lo hacemos.

Magnus: teneis que descubrir cual es vuestro objetivo común.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Desafío champions sendokai: capítulo 16.

Hola a todos,

Ya he vuelto. He estado de vacaciones por eso no he podido subir nuevos capítulos hasta la fecha.

Gracias por leer esta historia, creada con mucho cariño por y para los fans de esta serie que sois tanto vosotros como yo.

Cloe: -hoy es nuestro dia de descanso. No se ni como empezaria o peor como acabaría el combate. Pero lo seguro es que no sabemos que se traia Sidmodius entre manos. Eso es lo que no me dejaba dormir. Echaba de menos a Zak, al menos con el a mi lado me sentía segura y dormia genial. Podría habla con el del tema, de lo que me preocupaba que seguro que a el también le preocupaba lo mismo. Contemplaba su dibujo aun inacabado que algun dia le daría porque me gustaría que lo tuviera. Al fin y al cabo lo hice por y para el. Aquel momento el cual representa es el momento más especial de mi vida. A partir de ahi siempre intentábamos hablar de aquello, de lo que sentíamos hasta que me lo dijo. "Me gustas", esas palabras fueron maravillosas. Yo también me lance y se lo dije. Podríamos haber ido a más pero los siempre inoportunos en algunas ocasiones, Kiet y Fenzy nos sorprendieron y el corte fue máximo. Después todo se estropeó pero finalmente parece que todo volvía a ser como antes... o no. Hay que reconocer que Zak me besó. Y hemos dormido juntos. No hay nada más placentero que dormir y despertarte con tu... vamos con tu novio, novia, pareja o lo que sea siempre y cuando sea el hombre de tu vida como era Zak para mi. Era el. Estaba decido. Quien mejor que el sabia quien era yo. Yo lo sabia todo de el y el de mi. No habia secretos entre nosotros. Cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de levantarse- mamá, papá.

Padre de Cloe: buenos días.

Cloe: buenos días.

Madre de Cloe: ¿has dormido bien?

Cloe: a ratos.

Padre de Cloe: ¿y eso?

Cloe: ya sabes... pesadillas.

Madre de Cloe: vaya. Acuestate. Te levanto más tarde.

Cloe: no te preocupes. Había quedado además.

Madre de Cloe: con los chicos. Cloe: si.

Padre de Cloe: pasalo bien.

Cloe: gracias.

Fenzy: contra quien luchará ese miserable.

Zak: ni idea.

Kiet: da igual. Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a el igualmente.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Zak: Cloe.

Cloe: que pasa.

Kiet: nada aquí estamos. No sabemos por donde saldrá el combate.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: por eso no he podido dormir bien.

Zak: que no has dormido bien. Porque.

Cloe: porque soñaba todo el rato con el combate.

Zak: lo siento haberme dicho algo.

Cloe: no quería preocuparte.

Zak: pero si no lo haces. Seguro que era mejor que nos lo contaras.

Cloe: no pasa nada.

Fenzy: es que tu también...

Cloe: claro y que hago a ver. No podéis salir de vuestra casa y colaros por mi ventana. Además que por aqui ni hay nadie por la noche ni quiero preocupar a nadie.

Zak: visto así... pero da igual. Tu avisame.

Cloe: pero si es una tontería.

Zak: pero al menos dímelo.

Cloe: pero si tendrás el móvil apagado.

Zak: suelo tenerlo hasta la 1.

Cloe: yo que se...

Zak: tranquila. Solo quiero que estes bien. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: amigos... ya. Con derecho a roce.

Kiet: reconocerlo es verdad.

Cloe: en fin... no digo nada.

Fenzy: porque es verdad. Tu misma lo sabes.

Cloe: Fenzy... déjalo.

Fenzy: ya lo dejo tranquila. Pero tu sabes que es verdad.

Kiet: y yo se algo.

Zak: que sabes.

Kiet: oh... algo.

Zak: vamos suelta.

Fenzy: que ya habéis compartido saliva.

Zak: pero que dices.

Kiet: bueno lo sabemos.

Cloe: como vais a saberlo si no ha pasado nada.

Fenzy: Cloe... tu que eres tan lista... mujer, ¿que pasó el otro dia en su casa?

Cloe: que día.

Kiet: cuando le ayudaste.

Cloe: si.

Zak: se lo pedí yo.

Fenzy: ya. Pues ese día.

Cloe: no se de que hablas pero bueno.

Fenzy: da igual. No pasa nada. Sabréis vosotros lo que hicisteis.

Cloe: pues eso mismo.

Kiet: pues eso.

Zak:-mierda, lo vieron- los brazaletes.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: aunque esta vez no sea para luchar.

Cloe: ya. En fin... tenemos que estar de todas formas.

Zak: ya. Bueno pero pensemoslo bien. Se supone que nada ya va a salir peor que esto.

Fenzy: ya. Es un combate... que sea lo que pase nada será bueno.

Kiet: seamos realistas. Ojalá Sidmodius perdiera pero sabemos que seguramente solo podamos derrotarle nosotros.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: es verdad. Por eso es peor aún. No conocemos a su rival pero me han dicho que no... es de fiar.

Zak: kido te lo dijo.

Cloe: si. Pero fue hace tiempo. Me dijo quien era y cual era su símbolo para mirarlo en la clasificación.

Zak: interesante.

Cloe: nada más.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Tampo: sen - kuns... hoy se abre la siguiente fase del torneo. El maestro de ceremonias dirá todos los detalles.

Cloe: bueno bien.

Maestro de ceremonias: bienvenidos. Hoy inaguraremos la segunda fase del torneo. Los combates serán abiertos al público por eso habéis sido llamados todos los demás quedéis en la competición o no. En el combate de hoy se enfrentan el barón Radnaki y... Nastor.

Kido: chicos.

Cloe: Kido.

Kido: cada estas más guapa. Que haces para estarlo.

Zak: Kido...

Kido: Zak tio tienes que ser como yo. Diselo cada dia. Esta preciosa porque hay algo que la hace sonreir. Aunque solo seas su amigo.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Tengo motivos para sonreir.

Kido: y quien es el afortunado porque no me mientas.

Cloe: si no hay nadie.

Kido: ya claro. Tienes aquí al rubio sufriendo por tu amor.

Cloe: en fin, lo que hay que oír. Zak: quien es el tal Nastor ese.

Kido: alguien que siembra el pánico entre los masarianos. Se come nuestras cosechas, nos deja sin nada.

Fenzy: pues... entonces...

Kiet: está claro que no va a acabar bien.

Cloe: ya os lo dije.

Zak: ya. Esto no es un combate.

Cloe: es lo que hay. Mira nosotros sabemos lo que pasa. Ese impostor esta jugando con todo el mundo.

Kido: el otro día... como que empezó a ayudar a la gente.

Zak: maldito.

Cloe: no te enerves.

Zak: y que hacemos...

Cloe: derrotarle. Decirle a todo el mundo que les está engañando no sirve de nada.

Zak: tienes razón. Mejor con hechos. Derrotando a Sidmodius es la manera de ensenarles lo depravado que es.

Tampo: ella tiene razón.

Kento: ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Fenzy: desde luego. Que ganas de patearle el culo.

Zak: y yo.

Cloe: lo haremos chicos.

Zak: tenemos que hacerlo.

Cloe: eso también.

Kido: tranquila princesa, todo esto va a acabar bien.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de Nastor.

Cloe: no se si alegrarme o que.

Zak: ya. Mira sabemos que va a ganar.-mire a Cloe, todo lo que decía Kido de ella era verdad. Lo que pasa es que me cortaba el tema de que fuera demasiado directo y que siempre me soltaba algo. Pero era mi amigo y le perdonaba porque es verdad me gusta Cloe o a lo mejor algo más-

Cloe: creo que va a contratacar.

Zak: a ver que se le ocurre.

Kiet: es capaz de ganar con este kai.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai del barón.

Chronan yat: bien.

Lon: pues sí. Aunque todavía no sabemos qué va a pasar.

Fenzy: agg... qué asco. A partir de ahora no voy a poder ver si un solo bicho.

Cloe: creo que me he mareado.

Zak: tranquila. Cloe, si necesitas salir un momento de aquí te acompaño.

Cloe: no, tranquilo.

Zak: solo si lo necesitas.

Cloe: gracias. Eres el mejor.-le di un beso en la mejilla-

Kido: che, y ese beso.

Cloe: quieres tú también.

Kido: mmm...

Cloe: eso es que si.-le di un beso también a Kido porque estaba claro que estaba con las ganas-

Kido: mmm... que dulce. Aprovecha.

Zak: eh...

Cloe: tranquilo. -el combate seguía igualado hasta que Nastor marcó ayudado por sus bichos pero Sidmodius finalmente contraataco e hizo un doble kai- como se esperaba... ha ganado.

Kiet: ya.

Zak: chicos, mañana nos toca dar lo máximo.

Fenzy: si me va a dar igual sea quien sea.

Cloe: y a mi.

Zak: mañana estoy seguro que cada uno de vosotros daréis lo mejor de vosotros.

Cloe: y tu también. Y no te quites méritos.

Kido: Zak, hazle caso.

Fenzy: se lo hace.

Cloe: eso si... otra cosa no.

Zak: jajaja... eres la ejecutora del plan, el cerebro del equipo.

Cloe: ya ves tu.

Zak: que si.

Fenzy: hazle a caso a tu... bueno a Zak.

Cloe: claro. Y cuidado que te veo las intenciones.

Zak: no le hagas caso.

Tampo: chicos iros a casa.

Zak: si que ya es hora.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: -bostece- lo necesito.

Zak: no dudes en que si tienes algún problema, llámame o háblame.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: insisto. Quiero que duermas bien y si te sirvo de ayuda...

Cloe: si todo esto está muy bien y te lo agradezco pero de momento estoy bien.

Zak: vale. Pero que no me entere de que no duermes.

Cloe: si estoy que me caigo.

Zak: espero que así sea.

Fenzy: chicos mañana tenemos un dia duro por delante.

Kiet: si. Tenemos que concentrarnos y descansar.

Fenzy: pero si tu descansas a todas horas.

Zak: podemos hacer una cosa.

Cloe: que.

Zak: pensar en nuestro objetivo común. Aunque no se como se hace eso.

Cloe: tranquilo. Mira dentro de tu corazón. Y por ahora no tenemos que pensar en la fusión. Ya pensaremos mas adelante cuando nos clasifiquemos. Tenemos que tener una filosofía: partido a partido. Nunca hay que pensar más allá.

Kiet: eso es.

Fenzy: claro.

Zak: nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Cloe: por algo se empieza.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Desafío champions sendokai: capítulo 17.

_En este capítulo me ha vuelto a ayudar mi buena amiga mrshogdins. Gracias por todo._

WhatsApp:

Cloe: Zak, ¿estas?

Zak: si. Que pasa.

Cloe: nada importante. Solo que pienso en el combate.

Zak: es normal. Pero no te preocupes.

Cloe: y que hago.

Zak: dormir. Lo necesitas. Dormiria contigo si pudiera. Mmm... en fin no debería haber dicho eso.

Cloe: no te preocupes. Olvídalo. A lo mejor es mejor.

Zak: ya claro.

Cloe: tranquilo. Hemos dormido juntos. De que vas a preocuparte. Tampoco vamos a estar arrepintiendonos de lo que ha pasado desde que sabemos que hay algo más.

Zak: si claro. Tienes razón. Pero bueno estamos hablando a las tantas y tu y yo deberíamos dormir. Sobre todo tu.

Cloe: lo se.

Zak: entonces porque piensas estas cosas. Si hay algo más...

Cloe: que va. No. No te preocupes por mi. Aunque debo reconocer que a veces me gusta que lo hagas.

Zak: lo hago encantado.

Cloe: ya seguro.

Zak: si. Eres mi amiga.

Cloe: lo se.

Zak: si tu quieres...

Cloe: si claro jajaja. Que cosas tienes a veces.

Zak: ahora te ries.

Cloe: Zak contigo es imposible no hacerlo. Es tu chispa natural.

Zak: aunque estoy más formalito.

Cloe: si me he dado cuenta.

Zak: y que tal me sienta.

Cloe: pues... bien.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: si.

Zak: ala, duermete que mañana...

Cloe: lo se pero no quiero comerme la cabeza.

Zak: tranquila. Tu relajate. No pienses en nada. Deja la mente en blanco.

Cloe: suena bien.

Zak: piensa que estas en una isla desierta.

Cloe: creo que lo estoy.

Zak: y que te llevarías.

Cloe: supongo que comida, mis dibujos y... quizás a un chico.

Zak: que bien. Y de quien se trata.

Cloe: de un chico al cual adoro.

Zak: nunca pensé que te oiría hablar así.

Cloe: ya me imagino pero...

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: que tengo derecho a estar enamorada o a pensar al menos que me esta pasando.

Zak: si claro.

Cloe: gracias por todo.

Zak: a ti. Y no hace falta que me las des.

Cloe: si que hace falta. Todavía estoy confusa.

Zak: tranquila. Supongo que es normal. No es fácil.

Cloe: menos mal que lo entiendes.

Zak: quiero lo mejor para ti.

Cloe: yo también para ti.

Zak: eres genial, lo sabias.

Cloe: que va.

Zak: si.

Cloe: buenas noches.

Zak: buenas noches.

Fin del WhatsApp.

Cloe: dios, que tarde es. Zak se lia y me lia. Miento. Fui yo. Pero es que necesitaba hablar con él. Es tan mono... ay... me encanta.

Zak: mmm... vaya que sueño.

Padre de Zak: baja.

Zak: voy.

Padre de Zak: que hacías.

Zak: la verdad es que nada. Me he despertado corriendo.

Padre de Zak: a saber que harías.

Zak: nada.

Madre de Zak: ¿seguro?

Zak: claro. Me voy. Tengo prisa.-le di un beso a mi hermana y me fui corriendo-

Madre de Zak: que le pasa a este chico.

Padre de Zak: has de reconocer que esta bastante cambiado.

Madre de Zak: si eso es verdad.

Padre de Zak: ¿no habrá una chica?

Madre de Zak: no se...

Padre de Zak: ¿pero antes no salía a veces con Cloe?

Madre de Zak: no que yo sepa. Nunca ha ido con ella sola. Menos las veces que ella ha estado aquí pero no creo que haya algo más que una amistad muy fuerte.

Padre de Zak: sinceramente me gustaría que saliera con ella.

Madre de Zak: eso es lo que Zak quiera.

Cloe: ¿y Zak?

Zak: aquí.

Cloe: ¿y tu puntualidad repentina? ¿que ha pasado con ella?

Zak: me he quedado dormido. Y después he tenido que soportar los interrogatorios de mis padres.

Cloe: ya no eres el único.

Fenzy: tio todos los tenemos. Creo que mi madre es peor que los de Cloe.

Cloe: ¿de verdad?

Fenzy: creeme que si.

Cloe: pues ya es raro.

Fenzy: tranquila. No es tan raro.

Kiet: pues como tiene que ser.

Cloe: no ves que exagera.

Fenzy: que va.

Zak: a ver reconozco que tu padre me da miedo.

Cloe: que va. Solo impone pero bueno nada grave.

Zak: bueno tu porque vives con él.

Cloe: sera eso.

Zak: una cosa...

Cloe: dime.

Zak: que tal trata tu padre a los chicos que salen contigo.

Cloe: a que te refieres. A vosotros os trata bien.

Zak: no me refiero a nosotros. Si no a que si salieras con alguien...

Cloe: supongo que mi padre... digamos que dejaria las cosas claras y no le gustaría que esa persona se propasara conmigo delante suya ni lejos de su vista. Pero tampoco me va a prohibir que salga con nadie.

Zak: pues con nosotros casi lo hace.

Cloe: fueron momentos muy complicados.

Fenzy: es verdad pero todo afortunadamente acabó bien.

Kiet: por eso. Eso no nos tiene que preocupar ahora y Zak, todos los suegros son duros, te acostumbrarás.

Zak: no tengo suegro.

Cloe: ya lo tendrás y sabrás lo que es eso y tu Kiet también lo tendréis.

Fenzy: aunque yo creo que lo peor es la suegra.

Cloe: eso dicen. Ellos nunca van a querer acercarse a su suegra. Pero no pasa nada. Supongo que todo es acostumbrarse.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: tranquilo, sea quien sea te van a tratar bien.

Fenzy: si, sea quien sea. Si ya jajaja.

Kiet: tu misma lo sabes.

Cloe: ¡los brazaletes!

Zak: ¿estais prepados?

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: siempre tio.

Kiet: pues claro.

Zak: genial porque nos toca ya.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Tampo: bienvenidos sen - kuns.

Zak: maestro.

Tampo: hoy no os va a ser facil.

Lalith: pero seguro que lo conseguis.

Zak: esperemos.

Cloe: Zak, estamos preparados para eso. Podemos hacerlo.

Zak: tienes razón.

Fenzy: siempre la tiene.

Kiet: vamos chicos.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Maestro de ceremonias: en el combate de hoy se enfrentan el equipo formado por los humanos y lesai.

Kido: vaya. Uf, es complicado. Este tio es capaz de entrar en su mente y provocarles pesadillas. Pensaba que era una leyenda pero es real.

Fenzy: ¿quien es este tio?

Kiet: ni idea.

Maestro de ceremonias: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: ¿pero porque no se mueve?

Zak: mejor.

Kiet: no creo que se deje ganar.

Fenzy: pues parece que lo este haciendo.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: tio, esta durmiendo o que.

Zak: pues a lo mejor.

Cloe: no se que decirte. Eh que se supone que va a hacer. -de repente soltó una niebla que cubrió todo el campo. Era como si me hubiera hipnotizado-

Tampo: pero que pasa.

Lalith: pues no lo se.

Kiet:-que pasa aquí. Ahh... un yaki. ¡no, por favor no me mates! No puedo huir-

Fenzy:-estoy acorralada por dos yakis. Vamos a ver tios... me estais acojonando, lo sabíais. Ahhh... pero no me tosas en la cara. Vale dejo las coñas. ¿como salgo de aquí?

Cloe:-estaba ante la casa de Zak. El estaba muy serio-

Pesadilla de Cloe:

Cloe: ¿estas bien?

Zak: si. Lo que quiero es hablar contigo.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: verás... me gustaría hablar contigo sobre una chica.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: es... complicado pero te lo diré... Cloe quiero que lo entiendas pero... empecé con otra chica.

Cloe: que.

Pesadilla de Zak:

-iba a quedar con Cloe pero de repente oi unas risas. Era ella. Y el era... espera... ¿Lon?-

Zak: tio has vuelto.

Lon: claro porque me di cuenta de que ella...

Zak: ella que.

Cloe: lo siento. Quería contartelo.

Zak: pero el que.

Lon: que desde que me fui ella sufria demasiado y decidí volver y bueno estamos bien. Tenemos proyectos en común.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de lesai.

Tampo: esta utilizando su subconsciente para provocarles alucinaciones.

Pesadilla de Zak:

Zak: Cloe...

Cloe: Zak yo...

Zak: no es posible. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Pesadilla de Cloe:

Cloe: pensaba que después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros...

Zak: eso es porque somos amigos.

Cloe: y por eso me besaste.

Zak: solo quería probar.

Cloe: claro muy bonito.

Zak: esto no te pasaría si no te ilusionaras tan rápido.

Tampo: claro. Deben seguir a su corazón. La cabeza les esta engañando. Chicos oíd vuestro corazón para liberaros del trance.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de lesai.

Cloe: -esas palabras fueron muy liberadoras. Y volvi en mi cuando volvi al momento en que Zak me quería hablar de una chica. Me miró intensamente y entonces comprendí que era yo y por eso me liberé del trance- chicos vamos despertad. Kiet, Fenzy, pensad con el corazón.

Kiet:-de repente me desperté y vencí al yaki-

Fenzy: -ahora veréis. Bien los he vencido- menos mal.

Cloe: vamos. Proteged el sen - rok mientras libero a Zak-

Kiet-Fenzy: ¡muro duo - sen!

Cloe: Zak despierta.

Zak: Cloe, no te vayas y menos con él.

Cloe: no me he ido con nadie. Estoy aquí. Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Zak:-de repente Lon no estaba y ella estaba allí como siempre a mi lado. Me abrazo y desperté- Cloe.

Cloe: tranquilo. Has ganado una batalla pero tenemos que ganar esta.

Zak: claro.

Zak-Cloe: ¡relámpago duo - sen!

Cloe:-cada vez que le miraba a los ojos sentia una corriente eléctrica dentro de mi. Nos paramos ante el sen - rok y chute yo y después él-

Maestro de ceremonias : doble kai de los humanos que ganan el sendokai.

Fenzy: eso es.

Zak: si.

Cloe: ¡si!-le abracé por la emoción- perdona.

Zak: no te preocupes.

Tampo: enhorabuena sen - kuns.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: Cloe, quisiera hablar contigo.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: podemos ir a algun sitio dónde estemos solos.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: mis padres no están en casa.

Cloe: perfecto. -fuimos a casa de Zak-

Zak: quería que esto quedara entre nosotros.

Cloe: no hay problema.

Zak: quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí.

Cloe: pero si no ha sido nada.

Zak: pero si no fuera por ti no...

Cloe: que no. Si no he hecho nada.

Zak: que va pero si lo has hecho todo.

Cloe: tenia que liberaros como fuera.

Zak: de verdad. No sabría como darte las gracias por lo que haces por mi.

Cloe: la que te las tiene que dar a ti soy yo. Por ser como eres porque muchas cosas no tendrían sentido si no estuvieras aquí. - para que no me viera llorar empecé a buscar sus labios, esos que tanto ansiaba volver a besar. Esta vez fui yo quien dio el primer paso. Le abracé. Hundi mi cabeza en su pecho. El no me dijo nada- y por eso la otra noche durmiendo...

Zak: si.

Cloe: pero si lo de Lon ya paso.

Zak: pero podría pasar.

Cloe: que va a pasar. -esta vez me besó el. Pero fue tan corto porque se oyeron las llaves de la puerta y justo cuando abrieron nos separamos-

Zak: papá, mamá ya estáis aquí.

Madre de Zak: si. Ah, hola Cloe. Cloe: hola, bueno yo ya me iba. Cualquier cosa avisame.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: hasta luego.

Zak: adiós.

Madre de Zak: ¿que estabais haciendo?

Zak: nada.

Madre de Zak: seguro. Pues ella estaba un pelin colorada.

Zak: habrá tomado el sol.

Padre de Zak: ¿porqué no lo admitis ya? Estais más juntos que separados.

Zak: papa no estamos juntos. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Madre de Zak: ¿ tu que opinas? ¿Llamo a su madre?

Padre de Zak: llama a ver si ella sabe algo.

Madre de Zak: ok.-llamé a la madre de Cloe-

Madre de Cloe: ¿diga?

Madre de Zak: hola, perdona que te moleste pero es que quería hablar contigo de algo.

Madre de Cloe: dime.

Madre de Zak: ¿sabes si Cloe y Zak están ya sabes... juntos?

Madre de Cloe: yo no he notado nada. Ni ella me ha dicho nada.

Madre de Zak: es que últimamente veo a Cloe mucho por aquí y como Kiet y Fenzy no están.

Madre de Cloe: ya no se es normal que quieras saber más.

Madre de Zak: ¿y si llevan juntos meses y no nos hemos dado cuenta?

Madre de Cloe: no lo había pensado. De hecho cuando derrotaron a los zorn, Zak vino por aquí y parecia nervioso. Pero ha pasado tiempo y no se...

Madre de Zak: a mi no me importaría que salieran.

Madre de Cloe: ni a mi pero eso ya es cosa de ellos. Hablare con ella.

Madre de Zak: muy bien.

Madre de Cloe: adiós. -subi a la habitación de Cloe- oye tu y Zak... ¿estáis juntos, saliendo o algo?

Cloe: no. Porque.

Madre de Cloe: bueno os llevais demasiado bien.

Cloe: solo somos amigos.

Madre de Cloe: ok. Vale no te presiono más.

Cloe: gracias mamá. -uf-

Fenzy: Cloe.

Cloe: dios, Fenzy. ¿que haces aquí?

Fenzy: que pasa que no puedo pasar a ver a mi amiga.

Cloe: si claro.

Fenzy: bueno que ya es oficial no. Zak y tu sois pareja. Y no nos lo habíais dicho.

Cloe: que va.

Fenzy: pues he oído a mi madre hablar con la abuela de Kiet.

Cloe: joder, mi madre y la de Zak hablan y al momento lo sabe todo el mundo. Pero no tiene nada que ver con...

Fenzy: pues...

Cloe: los adultos exageran.

Fenzy: oye... entiendo que con los padres es complicado hablar de esto pero con una amiga... además que se que entre Zak y tu hay algo desde hace tiempo.

Cloe: somos mejores amigos como siempre.

Fenzy: seguro.

Cloe: ya lo sabes. De lo que dicen los adultos hay que fiarse de la mitad. Y no quiero pensar en lo que han dicho mi madre y la de Zak. Ni la tuya y menos la abuela de Kiet.

Fenzy: asi que es solo un rumor lo de que cuando sus padres entraron os estabais besando.

Cloe: que. ¿besandonos?no. Estabamos...

Fenzy: estabais...

Cloe: hablando. Me agradeció que le liberara del trance.

Fenzy: ya seguro.

Cloe: que si y si no habla con Zak.

Fenzy: no pasa nada pero me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad.

Cloe: sabes guardar un secreto.

Fenzy: supongo...

Cloe: a ver como te lo digo. Me dijo que queria hablar conmigo. Fuimos a su casa. Y me agradeció que le liberara del trance.

Fenzy: y...

Cloe: y nada eso.

Fenzy: venga dimelo. Sabemos que mientes de pena.

Cloe: solo fue eso. Luego le dije que no pasaba nada y el que no y yo que no me tenía que agradecer nada que en todo caso era yo la que le debía la vida.

Fenzy: entonces no le besaste... vamos si sabemos las dos que si.

Cloe: esta bien. Le besé.

Fenzy: lo sabia. Veras cuando se lo cuente a Kiet.

Cloe: no. Porque Kiet se lo dira a Zak y se enfadara conmigo. Si Zak no se lo ha dicho a Kiet claro.

Fenzy: bueno Kiet estará deseando contármelo y Zak no se va a enfadar contigo.

Cloe: lo de Kiet me lo espero pero lo de Zak...

Fenzy: cuando se ha enfadado Zak contigo.

Cloe: nunca.

Fenzy: ¿ahora ya se lo puedo contar a Kiet?

Cloe: haz lo que quieras.

Fenzy: toma ya. Va a flipar.

Cloe: uy si ya ves tu. Kiet no sabe nada por que a su abuela le ha olvidado todo.

Fenzy: pues va a flipar cuando le cuente que la que beso primero fuiste tu.

Cloe: dios. Para que te lo digo.

Fenzy: ¿me equivoco? Si igualmente lo sabría si se lo sonsaca a Zak.

Cloe: ya lo se...

Fenzy: y yo me enteraría. Asi que tanto monta, monta tanto...

Cloe: ya.

Fenzy: y dime que sentiste en el beso.

Cloe: pues como si volara. Que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Que necesitaba más. Que me estaba subiendo a la parra cuando oi las llaves de su casa y lo solte de golpe.

Fenzy: uiii... tu cada dia estas más enamorada.

Cloe: si te digo la verdad me di cuenta de que era el a quien quería.

Fenzy: jajaja se nota.

Cloe: ya lo se es que Zak es...

Fenzy: es Zak.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: aunque reconoce que esa inocencia que tiene es lo que te atrae de el.

Cloe: si. Cierto.

Fenzy: hay que estar muy ciego o ser Zak para no darte cuenta de lo que sientes por él.

Cloe: supongo que el siente lo mismo por mi. Si no, no me hubiera dejado besarle.

Fenzy: pues por muy contenta que estas de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Zak y el por ti... tanto cariñito que te traes con el me dan arcadas.

Cloe: gracias tia. Yo también te quiero. Tan delicada como siempre. Los hombres y más Zak van despacio.

Fenzy: Zak es un despistado con respecto a sus sentimientos y con los de los demás también.

Cloe: supongo.

Fenzy: no es un supongo es obvio que siente lo mismo por ti.

Cloe: no este nunca se sabe.

Fenzy: mira se le nota a la legua que te quiere.

Cloe: hablo la anti- enamoramiento.

Fenzy: mira sere una anti-enamoramiento pero no estoy ciega.

Cloe: al menos parece que no.

Fenzy: tu por desgracia lo estas.

Cloe: por.

Fenzy: no lo ves obvio. Zak te quiere con locura.

Cloe: supongo.

Fenzy: me voy. Es tarde. Sueña con tu príncipe, el mayor guerrero de sendokai de la historia.

Continuará...


End file.
